Dreams of Time
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered. **

**Author Note: Well there isn't really any Finn/Bella's out there besides BiteMyTongues one and I couldn't stop the rabid bunnies.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella ran and ran until she was in the attic of her grandmother's home, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed against a chest. Today was her grandmother's funeral and she didn't want to believe that her Gran was gone, never coming back.

She could hear people call her name, but it didn't matter. To her the world was ending because no matter how much her father and mother loved her, it was her gran that gave her stability, a childhood she always dreamed. She felt her eyes droop as sobs tore from her chest, wishing she wasn't alone.

"Are you alright little one?"

At the voice Isabella snapped her eyes up, scurrying away as she saw a man stand in the middle of the room, she hadn't heard him come up and when she looked back over to the chest she lay, her body was still there.

"Am I dead?" She asks causing the man to chuckle softly.

Finn didn't know why he was here, he was still daggered in a box but he had been pulled and flung towards this little girl before him. He didn't know why exactly but he wasn't all too worried about that right now. He was tired of dreaming of nothingness and a little bit of colour in his life seemed calming, but he was also worried for the little girl before him.

"No little one, you are dreaming. You called for me and I was brought here, I am Finn." He sooths softly, sitting down on the old floor. He cast a look around the room, trying to recognise something or to find a way to know how long it has been, when his eyes landed on the sleeping girl and the chest.

He knew that crest, the crest that rested on the top.

"Isabella… But I like to be called Bella; it's what… it's what my Gran calls… called me." Bella choked back, her eyes pooling with tears as the memory of today spread through her mind.

Finn's face softened slightly as the little girl began to cry, his heart clenching at the fact she was sad. "Would you tell me about her, your grandmother?"

Isabella sniffled and nodded, scooting closer to the man, a feeling deep down telling her that he was safe, that he would never hurt her. It was something her Gran always told her, that if she felt it deep down then trust it.

"My Gran taught me how to cook, my momma doesn't know how and I'm always alone. She taught me many things to cook, and the last thing she taught me was to make lasagne, her special one. I miss her." She whimpers out, unable to really tell what she wanted.

"Does your father cook?" Finn asks, regretting it almost instantly as the little girl looked down brokenly.

"I don't know… I don't see him very much; momma told me that daddy chose work and his home town over her and me. I see him once a year and that's when I'm with Gran." Bella chokes out, fingering the hem of her dress.

Finn felt the rage sweep over him, he knew that the girl before him believed the words but he could clearly hear her father calling for her desperately as he searched the house. If what the young girl said was true, he wouldn't be searching for her in such a way. He felt sorry for young Bella, to be lied to consistently by someone she loved. He knew the feeling all too well and he didn't know how to feel towards the small girl now.

"Young one, you need to wake up now. Your father is searching for you." He sooths, gesturing towards the door where he could hear the man's voice growing louder.

"Will I see you again?" Bella asks the tall man with trembling lips. She didn't know why she wanted to see the man again but Bella knew deep down the man would keep her safe, or do the best he could.

Finn glanced down at the young girl with a sorrow filled look; he couldn't seem to find it within himself to lie. "I am unsure Little One." He explains truthfully.

"Please?" Bella whispers softly as she wraps her small hand around Finns.

Finn stared down at the young girl in surprised, her little hand resting on his. It was the first time he had felt the touch of a human, the last one being that of his Sage's and when his brother placed the dagger in his didn't know how to feel about it all really, the young girl before him was innocent and he a monster, an abomination.

"I shall try, little one, I shall try." He responds before taking off the necklace he had around his neck and placing it in her small hand. "This is mine, my sister made it for me when I was younger, if you wear it always, I will be able to find you. It is my name in my mother language."

Bella took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, fingering the stones on the front. She cast him a wide smile that eased his regret just as the door opens to see an aging man that was obviously Isabella's father. The worry on the man's face washing away as he saw the little girl resting on the trunk.

Finn watched as little Isabella disappeared as the man woke her carefully, bringing back a whole new rage at what she had said before. There was no doubt that her father loved her, it was obvious by the way the man lifted her carefully in his arms and whispered for her to wake.

"Oh good you found her, I can take her now and go home." A voice from the door caught Finn's attention and he couldn't help but hate the woman on the spot. Who was she and why did seeing her upset him so?

"Renee, please, I barely see her enough as it is because of you. She's missing her Grandmother; right now just let her stay here with me for a few days." Charlie begged holding back the nasty comment as his ex-wife tore his daughter from his arms, causing her to cry out for him.

"Now Isabella, you know better. Time to go now."

"FINN!" No one said a word as she cried out, her little hands reaching for him as he watched her mother take her away, turning his head as he felt his face shift.

There was no doubt now that he will find her when time comes, but for now he had hoped that she shall call for him once more.

Charlie sighed softly before turning to the chest that his daughter had laid upon, his eyes watering as he saw the family crest on the front. It was passed down from generation to generation and he knew that it was his job to pass it on to Isabella when she was ready, so with a weary sigh he lifted the large trunk up and began to leave.

Finn watched it all, his eyes widening as he saw the crest on the front. The crest belonged to the Swan's, a clan of witches that he and others thought had long since died out.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, stuff the one shot lol.. Tell me how it is, if you really want me to continue it or not, I'm not too sure on Finn but he wont be like he was in VD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note: Holy crap, I didn't expect over 20 reviews for this, I thought there would be much less.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella ran home crying, her knees aching from the grazes she got when Tommy Jones had pushed her. She didn't know what was happening to her, one second she was on the ground crying while Tommy and his friends laughed before he went to rip off her necklace, she shoved out her hands in anger and he flew back.

They ran away calling her freak.

It was the fear in their eyes that made Bella break down and rush home. She didn't know what to do, why this was happening to her. She didn't even stop and realise that her mother was home as she slammed the door into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"I had thought today would be a good day Little Swan." Finn states softly as he takes a seat on the young girls floor, watching as she cried herself to sleep.

"Finn?" Bella sniffled as she cast a look up at her best friend, he had been there for her when she needed him the most after her grandmother died.

"Yes Little Swan, you called and I am here. What happened, are you okay?" He asks, his ears listening for her wretched mother but was slightly glad he couldn't hear her. He inhaled sharply as the smell of blood reached him, overpowering every other scent in the room. "Are you hurt?"

Bella sniffled and nodded, showing her friend her scraped knees, watching as his eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Tommy Jones pushed me down..." she hiccupped.

"I… I pushed him and I didn't mean to! But he made me so mad and I shoved my hand out and he went flying! I'm a freak!" She wailed causing Finn to frown and flinch away from the harsh sound.

He was worried that she would come into her power soon, but he didn't think it would be when she was this young. He knew that she had no one to help her, taking a guess that her father didn't inherit the magic of the Swan Clan and her grandmother passed away.

"No, no Little Swan, you are not a freak. You are a witch, like your grandmother. My mother was a witch as well." He tried to explain, tried to sooth the young girl.

Bella looked up at Finn in disbelief, she a witch? There was no such things as witches or fairy tales, her momma told her so countless of times. "There are no such things, momma said so."

Finn frowned slightly before shaking his head, "No Bella, there are such things. I had hoped you would be older when I had to finally explain but it seems I need to now. There are things such as Witches, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves and Shifters. You are a witch, I knew your ancestor Agatha." He explains softly, he knew that the young girl was smart but still he tried to simplify his answer to her.

It was indeed true though, he had met Agatha and her husband just after they left for the old country, and she was a sweet kind woman whom had helped him and Sage leave before the others. She was the first witch besides his mother and Ayana to have ever helped him, though the first that was truly good.

"Gran told me stories of Gran Agatha… how, how do you know her?" Bella asks with wide eyes causing Finn to curse slightly in his mother tongue at the slip. He wanted her to know about the supernatural but not about him, he couldn't stand the thought of the horror and fear that would wash up on the little child's face. He cared deeply for the little girl and didn't wish to lose the admiration and awe she seemed to have for him.

"I am very old my Little Swan, but that is a story for when you are older. Now, I can help you with your powers and to read the Grimoire. You will need to ask your father for the trunk he took home from the day your grandmother passed, Little Swan. When that arrives I shall teach you what you need to know, what herbs to grow. Before then, I need you to find Wolfsbane and Vervain." He states, trying to change the subject for now.

Bella frowned as she took in the words, "Okay. I'll ring Charlie later but what does Wolfsbane and Vervain do?"

"Little Swan, Wolfsbane will protect you from werewolves and Vervain from vampires. I want you to keep some on you or around you at all times." Finn stresses, he had managed to look around her home the last time she had called and had smelt both wolf and vampire near her home. He didn't know if it was because she was naturally attracting supernatural creatures or because they knew she was a Swan Witch.

Everyone in the supernatural world knew that the Swan Witches were powerful, they were not bound to nature or their ancestors like the others. They were peaceful, didn't abuse their powers but when someone dared to begin to kill the Swan Clan they had went into hiding.

Bella nodded as she thought of where to get what she needed, maybe the nursery down the road, they always sold unusual herbs and plants. Where they like her? She remembers going there once with her mother and could tell the old woman was a kind woman but now…

"Okay, I can do that. What do I tell people?" She asks softly, frowning at the thought of having to tell her mother of this. She knew that deep down her mother didn't love her like a mother should; she already paid the bills and cooked dinner.

"You can't tell anyone Little Swan, promise me that you will not tell another soul what you are and what family you come from. I cannot protect you here; I cannot protect you in the dreamscape." Finn explained desperately, his eyes wide and full of fear at the thought of someone abusing this innocent before him.

He hated his brother more than anything now, he had found something to fight for and he couldn't physically be here for her. The one good thing being an Original, an abomination was for and he couldn't help.

"Why? Is… am I evil?" She asks as she sees the fear on her friend's face, a look she had never seen nor wants to see again. Finn was her brave prince, helping her when she needed it and being there for her when she needed him.

Snapping his eyes to Isabella, Finn shook his head vigorously. "No Little Swan, it is because your family are powerful. Others will try and hurt you, take you to abuse the gifts you have. I cannot protect you here and until you can you must be careful."

"Okay, I believe you, I trust you." Those simple words made something within Finn bloom. It had been a long time since someone had trusted him, since he had earned that trust and for it to come from the young child before him; it had meant a lot.

"You need to wake up Little Swan, I hear your mother coming. If you ever shall need me Isabella, just call my name." He whispers, wrapping one arm around the young girl hesitantly as she hugs him goodbye.

He watched as Isabella woke, casting a look around her room before making her way out. He didn't know why he was tied to her, why she pulled him to this dreamscape walk but he had grown attached to the little one. She was his friend, his only friend besides Sage.

Sage… his first love… They had parted ways before he was daggered when she felt the pull in her chest. He let her go of course; he could never stand in the way of her happiness, no matter if her happiness was in the arms of another.

With a deep sigh Finn closed his eyes and prepared for the darkness of his slumber once more.

* * *

**Author Note: I really hope this is exactly what you guys are expected, Finn won't be all suicidal but he still believes that Vampires are abominations for now… The next chapter should be when Bella gets her Gran's Grimoire. In this she's 11. **

**TDFS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author Note: Holy hell, I seriously didn't think that this would be well popular, so far its tied with MM for Fav's and Followers and slowly catching up in reviews.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella let out a grunt as she dragged the trunk across the tile floors and towards her room; she had called the other day and asked her father for it. The call was of course awkward and confusing as Charlie wanted to know why. She couldn't really give him a good reason and said she just wanted something of her Grans. It was the truth but she didn't completely tell him the whole truth.

She sagged with relief as she was finally able to drag it all the way into her room, her little body aching as she rested against the door. A slight giggle escaping her lips as she looked over to the window at the vibrant purple flowers and saw a butterfly fluttering above the planter.

She had done what Finn had asked her to do and went to the nursery the very next day. The lady who helped her and owned the nursery asked why she needed such plants and Bella just stated she liked the smell and colour of them. After giving her some warning and care details, Bella skipped off home and began to plant them. She didn't want to put them in the garden so she decided to gather the planters in the kitchen window and placed them at her own.

After a few more seconds of watching the butterfly, Bella decided to stop dawdling and moved to open the chest. Her eyes widening as she took in the several books, bottles and even a jewellery box but what caught her attention the most was the letter on the top.

With hesitant hands she began to gingerly open the letter that had her name marked on it.

_My sweet Bella, _

_If you are reading this then I am no longer on this plain, I hope when you are reading this you would be sixteen but a strong feeling that you will be much younger, younger than any other witch in our line. _

_Yes my sweet girl, our family lines are witches, and you my child are the last. Now, don't worry over this fact as it was to be your destiny. But, I regret deeply I won't be there to help guide you, to teach you all there is to know about the world you are suddenly thrust into. _

_Your father was never graced with the talent, he wished for a simple life and therefor it was granted, what would have been his power is transferred to you and with my death, all the powers of each passed Swan was passed to you as it happens. _

_In this box, which I hope you have, is all that you will need to know about the supernatural world and our families Grimoire that was passed down from generation, to generation. It will not tear or damage, it will know what you need. Trust in it and your powers my sweet girl, for if you do all will pass with ease. _

_Now, in the jewellery box are rings, rings you will need and are spelled. In there you will find a small simple gold one with a moonstone, you'll need to replace the Vervain and Wolfsbane, for they will help you protect yourself from Vampires and Werewolves. Yes, my sweet girl, there are such things. _

_Remember the names… _

_If you ever shall need help, my sweet girl, the book will give you all the answers. _

_Love Eternally, _

_Gran Isabel _

Tears pooled in her eyes, several dropping to the letter and smudged the ink. She held the letter close to her for a second before folding it and placing it back into the trunk before lifting out the jewellery box, it was old and fragile but she could tell it wouldn't crumble.

It was a simple chest with a gold lock. Bella frowned for a second before fingering the lock, jerking her hand back as it unlocked at her touch and then locked when she removed her hand. Gingerly she placed her fingers on the lock and quickly removed it before letting it go.

"Huh, how odd… cool but odd."

With a shrug she opened the lid, gasping at all the trinkets and the swirls carved into the wood. There were several rings and bracelets inside, along with necklaces and other things. Some with stones she knew and others, she didn't. She immediately saw the ring her gran told her about, it was sitting in one of the smaller compartments by itself and one she remembered her Gran always wearing until she grew ill.

With a wide smile she pulled it out and spent a good five minutes figuring how to unclasp it. It was hard to find but she shouldn't have been surprised when the clasp was the setting itself. Without wasting any more time she gathered one of the wolfsbane's lager flower leafs and a little of the vervain flower and leaf before rolling it together tightly and placing it in the ring.

She gasps as she placed it on her right ring finger and watched as it shrunk to fit her finger snugly.

Eager to know more she quickly locked the box back up and pulled out the old worn book on top, she knew it was old and she didn't dare to wonder what the actual leather of the old book was before opening it, frowning slightly as she flicked through the pages.

_I can help you with your powers and to read the Grimoire… If you ever shall need me Isabella, just call my name._

"Finn!" She called immediately, watching as he popped out of nowhere with a stricken face, only for it to shift into one of surprise.

"Little Swan? What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling instantly towards the little girl, holding back the hiss as her hand grasped around arm excitedly. He could smell both the vervain and the wolfsbane.

"You said to call you if I need you and I need you!" Bella exclaims while tugging him towards the chest and pointing to the open book. She wanted to show him everything, she was eager to learn what she could do.

"I don't understand what this is, you said you'd teach me!" She tells him, her eyes wide and teary as she looked up at him knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Finn blinked a few times before looking down at the chest and then to the Grimoire. He was shocked, he could see several herbs in the vials that she would need for various spells and a handbook on supernatural creatures. He hid back the panicked wince at the thought of her finding out about him and he still didn't understand why that scared him so.

"That I did Little Swan, I was surprised is all. You have only ever needed me when in desperation." He exclaims softly, flicking through the pages of the book delicately and gingerly, wincing with every shock it sent to him and with each shock it grew worse.

_The book is hexed so only a Swan could touch it… _he hums in thought before stopping on a familiar spell. It was one his mother had first taught him, it brought back fond memories.

"Start with this one; it's a one to tend to plants. To turn them into seeds or give them life and growth." He explains softly, pointing to the page.

He watched as Bella eagerly read the page and uttered the words over and over to memorize them, only fumbling for the first few times. He watched as she stumbled over to the window and plucked one of the Wolfsbane plants from the earth and uttered the spell, laughing as it grew in her very hand.

"Look Finn! I did it!" She exclaims happily, her eyes wide and full of joy.

For once, Finn was content as he congratulated her; he was happy and proud and still couldn't understand why. But for now, that didn't matter, for now all that mattered was the smiling girl before him.

* * *

**Author Note: So I am unsure on what to do next, maybe have Bella at 17 and confronting Finn about his vampire state before moving to Forks… or maybe start in forks and the Cullen's? ALSO before anyone starts, I'm going to state that mating in this is something like imprinting for wolves… They will be whatever your mate needs you to be, so far Bella needs a friend and a Mentor… Though Finn cares about it as such, remember he's been daggered and doesn't really understand human customs these days and never experienced a mating bond… make sense? **

**Also, forgot to mention, images for the story are on my Wordpress, TWCS or FP in the same chapters... Plus, *chuckles* no use asking for longer chapters, shorter chapters mean a long story or would you rather i finish this at ten?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author Note: Okay so this is kinda a filler chapter, some of you suggested them getting to know one another, her meeting vampires and what not.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella pushed her legs as fast as she could; cursing at the fact she had to take a babysitting job so far away. But, she needed the money, rent was due soon and her mother spent what Charlie had sent them within the first day.

She was fine until she reached the park, which was between her and her clients. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes bore into her. She knew she was in danger and as she quickened her pace she knew it wasn't human that was hunting her.

Of course it would be a Vampire; wolves only came out on the full moon.

Thankfully she knew how to defend herself, the book being oh so helpful in supplying a spell or two while the smaller handbook gave her the details of the vampires. Though she didn't know which kind it was, a traditional or a Cold One.

"Where you going little girl, do you know it's dangerous at night?" A man chuckled, causing her to skid to a halt, her eyes snapping to the dark figure.

Sapphire eyes shone back, a cocky smirk and elongated teeth. A traditional vampire then, at least they were easier to kill.

"That I did, but I'm almost home, my mother is waiting for me." She states, wincing as her voice cracked at the slight lie. She _was _nearly home but her mother was not waiting for her, after all she was out on the town with her current boyfriend of the month that she had met the previous night.

The man chuckled, stepping into the light. "Now, now child… I know that's not true. You see, my dear friend is out with your mother right now. We were told there was a Swan Witch living in that house and my, what a surprise to find that it wasn't her but _you." _

Bella froze as the words sunk in before the rage took her. The vampire before her had a friend who was with her mother, her much unprotected mother. She threw her hands out, chanting several words and watched as the vampire flew back from her.

The vampire snarled as he chased after the young human, his hand wrapping around her neck and lifting her off the ground, savouring the cry that escaped before dashing off towards where he knew no human would hear her.

Bella screamed as they ran, trying to clear her mind of the pain the vampire was giving before they came to a sudden stop, another cry escaping her lips as he threw her down.

"STOP CRYING!" He yelled, face morphing in rage. "Stupid child! If you didn't do what you did and came with us willingly then you wouldn't be hurt! Well, I was told to bring you back alive and unharmed but you pushed me!" He snarls down at the human child.

Bella flinched away, her heart thudding strongly in her chest. She wished now that she carried more vervain, some of the liquid version of it like Finn had asked her too… Finn…

"Finn!" She wails, her voice echoing the empty desert sending a chill down the vampires side. "FINN!"

A deep roar echoed the dark desert as Finn came to, his eyes landing on his Little Swan bleeding and bruised while a vampire stood before her. He rushed forward, another snarl leaving his lips as he twirled Bella into his arms and away. Looking back once as he felt the power burst out of Bella, his eyes caught the vampire burning but he couldn't let that ease his worry.

There could be more.

They had found out that, only things that she was connected to could he touch, others it was if he had passed on. It confused them both but they didn't concern themselves with it too much, now Finn cursed his brother as he raced towards Little Swan's house, hissing slightly as vervain brushed his skin from when he jumped and dived through the window.

He placed her down gently, his eyes roaming over her and snarled with each bruise and cut he had found. He resisted the urge to give her his blood, she still didn't know what he was and he was still terrified of losing her if she did.

He had watched her grow from a young child to the strong woman before him, though he knew from today's standards she was still a child at a mere sixteen.

"It's okay you know." She whispers as she watched the internal battle wage on. She knew he wanted to give her blood, to heal her of her pain and wounds, though she couldn't hold back the slight laugh at his confusion. "To give me your blood, I know what you are."

Surprise filled Finn, causing him to fall back slightly in shock. She knew what he was and yet here she was, bleeding openly in front of a vampire, though he had great control but he had not feed in many years now and yet she still trusted him… still looked upon him with the same awe and admiration.

Hesitantly, from the thought that this may not work and the thought of knowing and seeing are completely different, he turned his head and bit into his wrist mildly surprised at the taste of his blood before holding it out to her.

Bella inhaled through her mouth, cutting off her sense of smell before gingerly grasping his arm and brining the wound to her lips. He tasted like rich chocolate mixed with an indescribable flavour, she felt the bite close and with it so did her wounds. She almost sagged with relief as the pain subsided, sighing softly while letting the arm go.

Finn watched on with amazement as Little Swan swallowed the blood, pulling back as the wound closed and sagged against him. Though he was relieved somewhat, he was furious in another.

"There were two; the other is with my mother." Isabella whispers softly, angrily. "They thought she was the Swan Witch."

"I am sorry little one, and I am sorry that I cannot kill the other. You must be the one to destroy him, to protect you and your _mother." _He finishes sourly, his chest constricting with guilt and fury. He was furious at both the vampires who dared to try and hurt her and his brother who had daggered him.

"Why me!? Why can't you come to protect me? Why?! I was fine with you being a vampire, I knew since I was eleven but I could never understand why you don't want to be here… why you choose to be in my dreams or when I need you." Bella cries angrily, pushing away from Finn. "I hate you because of this."

Finn choked, his heart nearly shattering at the six words she barely made audible.

"I cannot… I cannot my sweet Little Swan…" He chokes out, moving to comfort her only to stop as she flinched away. "Please, do not hate me."

Her eyes snapped to his, the pain and grief shone back with a spark of something that made him stumble away. His body tugged and pulled as the familiar darkness of his consciousness began to pull back towards his body.

"I need you Finn and you cannot be here… it hurts me more than you would ever know…"

With that, Finn was shoved back, this time in a world of nightmares where Isabella's haunted eyes and pained tone followed him.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so next is forks! Also, I cannot reply to Anon reviews, but I also need to explain the whole imprinting thing. I didn't mean EXACTLY like the wolves. Mating to vampires is finding someone who matches you, completes you perfectly. BUT since Bella was/is young like a child AT the time, its like imprinting where the love is not romantic in any way. **

**TDFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author note: Oh god, it's been a while….**

**Third POV**

Bella toyed with the necklace as she finishes packing the last of her stuff. It had been a year since she said those hateful words to her Finn. She had not meant them at all, how could she hate him? She could still remember the way he flinched as they spewed from her mouth, how it seemed something shattered in him.

Yet, she wouldn't call for him. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't be here, why he only appeared when he needed her… it was because he didn't trust her enough to tell her _why _he couldn't be here exactly, or tell her about him.

All she knew of her Finn was that he was an original vampire and that his mother was a witch… Also she knew that he had brothers and a sister somewhere due to her books, yet they couldn't tell her where he or they were.

Trust was an important thing to Bella, without it, well things wouldn't be very good and Finn was the only one she could trust fully and for him to not trust her just as much… it hurt deeply.

With a deep sigh she closed the lid of the last box and taped it. Her flight was soon and then she would be in dreary Forks, Washington the rainiest place on earth.

But it was a necessary evil, well not evil-evil but a move she really didn't wish to make. It was for her mother of course, Bella couldn't take her bitterness any longer and this move really did benefit the both of them, no matter how much she hated it. Her mother will finally be free of her 'motherly duties' and Bella would be able to practise more freely.

"Bella are you sure you want to go?" Renee asked once again from the doorway.

"Yes, I've already packed mom." Bella replies curtly, tense.

She knew that Renee wanted her gone and that the only reason she was consistently asking was because it was expected of her.

"Renee, leave the kid alone." Phil chided, causing the tension to leave Bella.

Her and Phil got along really well, they didn't at first because of his age, only twelve years older than her but they seemed to click one day and have been close ever since. He was also a wolf, the last of his clan and didn't trust others of his kind too much; she had saved his life when he was attacked by another pack one moonless night in human form. This was of course after he and Renee were already married.

Renee huffed. "Fine."

Bella cast Phil and amused look as Renee stomped out of the room. "Well she's your problem now." She teased.

Phil only sighed dramatically. "I know, but I love her anyway. I'm gonna miss you kid."

Her smile turned sad. "I'll miss you too Phil."

"Oh! Before I forget, here." She exclaimed, digging in to her pocket and pulling out the ring she had made. It was a simple gold band with an Onyx gemstone with her crest on either side. "It's a moon ring, it means you won't need to shift on a full moon anymore."

Phil stared shocked at the ring in her hand before hesitantly taking it from her and putting it on. He was amazed and when he saw the Swan Crest he knew that he would always have a family with Bella, he wasn't alone anymore. Yes, his mate was her mother but if something were to happen then he would always have Bella.

"The crest is a symbol that you are in my clan and under my protection. You're a part of my family now Phil, don't abuse my trust." Bella explained softly with a hint of warning.

"I won't Bells, I swear." He stated softly and pulled her into a hug, hissing at the slight burn from the wolfsbane.

"Sorry." She quickly apologised while stepping back.

"I have everything ready, I sent my trunk to Charlie already with all my witchy stuff. Can you make sure Renee sends me the rest?" She asked gesturing to her meagre boxes in the now empty room.

"Will do."

"Isabella! It's time to go!" Renee yelled up the stairs annoyed.

Taking a look at the time Bella sighed and grabbed her bag. She was only taking two bags, one large duffle with her meagre amount of warm clothing suitable for Forks and a carry on that was full of her seeds and Grimoire.

It didn't take them long to reach the airport and soon enough Bella found herself standing in the Seattle airport looking for Charlie.

"Bells!"

Her head shot up at her name, her eyes landing on Charlie through the slight gap in the crowd. With a huff she lugged over her bags and greeted her father. He hadn't really changed much from the last time she saw him, maybe a little grey coming through at the temples.

"Hey, dad." The words tumbled out of her mouth awkwardly, her tongue tripping on the unused words.

He shuffled awkwardly before taking one of her bags and directed them out of the airport. When Bella caught sight of the cruiser parked in the yellow zone, it took all her will power not to groan. She hoped that he lived close to the school and town, cause there was no way she wanted to ride around in the police cruiser.

"How was your flight?" Charlie asked awkwardly once they were in the car.

With a shrug she replied. "Okay."

Silence descended on them both, Bella not really wanting to talk and Charlie because he didn't know what to say. What could you say to your teenage daughter you barely saw? He hardly knew her, didn't know what she liked or disliked now and it was because of Renee.

"I uh, got you something." He muttered softly when they finally reached Forks, cringing slightly when his daughter's miserable eyes landed on his.

"Hmm?" She asked offhandedly, she didn't really want to know, her eyes busy taking in all the green and grey that blurred past.

"I know it seems uncool to catch a ride with your old man, let alone your old man in a police cruiser so I kind of… bought you a truck." Charlie muttered uncomfortable, coughing slightly as they come to a stop.

Bella jerked her head in disbelief towards her father before casting a look at the red truck in the drive. It was a beast of a thing, faded fire truck red and it had character… Bella instantly loved it and all it represented.

"Thanks Ch-Dad." She blurted out, giving him a quick hug before hopping out of the car and making her way towards her new beast.

"I shall dub you Bessie." She exclaimed, unknown and slightly amused.

She quickly touched the faded red beast and froze, her hand stilling on the cool metal as magic flickered across her senses. "Hey dad, who'd you buy this from?" She asks neutrally.

"I bought it from Billy Black, you remember him?" Charlie replies happy.

Bella nodded, her eyes glazing over as she felt the old magic, magic of the earth. It seems her little trip to forks was going to be more interesting than what she originally planned. She would have to be more careful now, knowing that there was magic on the reservation until she found out what exactly was and meant.

* * *

**Author Note: Soooo sorry that this has been delayed, I have been writing contest pieces for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Superhero Fest! And then I was so swamped with work and then supanova! I got to meet Manu Bennett, George Takei and James Masters! Well anyways, here is another chapter to DOT for you….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Bella cast a look around her room in astonishment. It had been over an hour a go since Charlie showed her the room and she still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. Her room was painted a soft lilac colour that she had remembered telling him was her favourite colour and it still was.

She had plenty of shelves and even her bed spread was purple. It showed that maybe he indeed loved her, that maybe Renee was lying. Because no father would go out of their way or remember the little things if they didn't love their children.

"Dammit Renee." She muttered angrily before swaying when pain burst across her flesh, followed by images and panic.

When the pain subsided horror welled up inside. Bella knew that what happened was something magical and it was the same signature as the one she felt lingering on her truck.

Without hesitating , Bella turned on her foot and rushed downstairs grabbing her bag as she went.

"Hey dad, I'm going for a drive to the res... Can you give me directions to Billy's house?" Bella rushed out as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Charlie cast her an odd look but shrugged while turning to write the address down. The second she had her hands on it she took off in a run, she was in a hurry and she hoped that her truck got there in time.

It didn't take long for her to reach the reservation, though she did get lost once she reached the treaty line as she didn't really know where to go, only that she needed to find someone before it was too late. So with forced concentration she pushed out her own magic to touch the one that passed over her at home and found where she needed to go.

The closer she got to the home she could hear screaming and it spurred her forward. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off, her feet crunching on the gravel as she barged into the cottage and tackling the woman away from the large shaking man.

"Crap." She muttered in agony before snapping her eyes to the now very large, very angry wolf before her.

Bella blinked at the size of the wolf shifter before her and now she understood the old magic. "Calm down and phase back."

She watched with interest as the wolf shuddered, the inky fur receding into tan skin and the sounds of pain filled howls turned into screams as the bones broke and reformed. It was amazing to see and she was thankful that she didn't have to experience that kind of woman next to her whimpered slightly before groaning as she clutches her head.

"Sorry, but a concussion is better than the alternative." She explained her eyes flickering between the woman and the shifter. He was nervous, twitching forward slightly before stopping himself. "You need to control your anger, if I didn't sense it when I did, your mate would have been caught by your claws."

Sam stared at the small woman before him in horror as he caught what she said. It sunk in, he and Emil were arguing and then he phased. He had tried to move away, begged her to move back but it was too late. He owed the woman before him greatly, for if she didn't tackle Emily away from him then he could have scarred her or worse.

"Who are you? How?" He asked softly, unsure if she heard him or not.

"My name is Bella, I'm a witch." She explained with a shrug while helping herself and the woman up off the floor.

Any other time Sam and Emily both would have never believed the young woman - Bella - but they couldn't really deny the possibility not now. It would be naive to believe that it was just humans, vampires and wolves in the world .

"Thank you." Emily whispered.

Bella nodded before frowning, "Why were you arguing? And who are you both, sorry for barging into your home too." She babbled put causing both Sam and Emily to laugh.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Emily... We were arguing cause... Well..." He trails off uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck.

"He was engaged to my cousin before this happened and he imprinted on me. I didn't want to be the reason he and Leah broke up so I was fighting with the bond and well..." Emily explained, trailing off at the look they were both receiving from Bella.

"You cannot break a mating bond or ignore it, it would kill you both, literally." Bella explained bluntly. "Though you knew the truth and put yourself in danger and kept pushing. Who is Leah to the tribe?"

"Shes an elders daughter, she knows the legends but I was forbidden to tell her the truth." Sam explained with a wince.

"Tell her everything, she will understand better and the why's. Trust me, tell her now and it will stop further pain." Bella told them, a far away look in her eyes, Finn dancing across her mind. "Trust me, it'll be better. Now I need to get home, uh, I'm Chief Swans daughter so if you need me for anything or want to ask questions let me know..."

Just as Bella reached the door she froze as her body shuddered, a howl piercing the darkening sky. "You have a new wolf, goodbye Sam, Emily. Catch you later."

She left quickly, hopping into her beast and slamming the door as pain bloomed, indicating a headache and heartache. Bella had loved Finn, loves him still, first it started as a simple childish crush that seemed to morph into something stronger... She couldn't really act on her feelings and she denied them as much as she could seeming as he was much older than she and she doubted he would fall for her.

With a deep sigh, Bella shook her head clear of all thoughts of Finn and focused on where she had to plant her plants to gather enough sun and not drown. She would make another window planter but she needed to find more locations and start mixing vervain in hers and Charlie's food and drinks.

She didn't know if Charlie knew about her abilities or Gran's so she would have to be careful with what she did. Though she knew that he wouldn't notice the sudden growth of plants around the house with all the weeds and shrubbery that littered the place, which both annoyed and pleased her. Annoyed because she hated weeds but then she was glad because they would hide the vervain and wolfsbane.

"Bella are you coming in side or sitting in your truck all night?" Charlie called from the porch amused, pizza box in hand.

She shook her head clear and smiled up at her father. "Coming Dad."

* * *

**Author Note: okay this is a little short and there will be mistakes as I'm writing this on my phone at work! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Authors Note: enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Bella woke up with a gasp, her hand flying to her throat as a sob escaped her lips. She had dreamt of Finn, her Finn, he was sad and pleading with her to listen while a woman stood behind him.

But that wasn't what hurt the most, what hurt the most was watching an unknown vampire plunge a stake into his heart. She watched with crippling pain as he stood there on fire, still pleading with her.

"FINN!" She cried out and then promptly launched herself into his arms as he appeared.

Finn quickly caught himself from falling off the bed as Bella launched into his arms crying. When he was settled he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh Little Swan, tell me what is wrong." He whispered, eyes scanning the unfamiliar room for the sign of danger or for any clue as to why she was now sobbing into his chest.

Bella burrowed herself into his chest before replying, "Nightmare, redhead woman... You, unknown vampire... Death... I saw you burn alive."

The explanation was choppy and broken but Finn still understood, she had dreamt or even foresaw his death. That means he will be undaggered soon and Sage would be there when it happened. A sinking feeling began as he thought about this, if he were to die there was no coming back from that and with his death Sage and all she might have sired would be dead. All fall with that of the originals.

"Shh Little Swan, I am here and safe." He soothed, brushing the hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled out, confusing Finn.

"Whatever for my sweet Swan?" He asked.

"I don't hate you, I didn't mean to say it. I was just hurt you couldn't trust me." She choked out, looking away from him and plucked at a loose strand on her blanket.

Finn stared at her in horror, his own hate for what he was and reluctantcy had caused his Little Swan to believe he didn't trust her. This was worse than her hating him or being afraid of him.

"I am sorry Bella, I was ashamed of what I was and I was terrified of you fearing me if you knew the truth. I am an original as you know, but I cannot be here in person because 900 years ago my brother daggered me. I cannot wake till the blade is removed from my chest." He began to explain before sighing.

"What I am is unnatural, before I met you and since the day that vampire attacked you, I believed that the monster my mother created was an abomination. Vampires shouldn't exist and if it wasn't for you, I would continue to think that and end my life if I were to wake. I am sorry my sweet Bella." He whispered truthfully before delving into his past.

He told her everything from his sister being taken by his aunt to Being daggered, he didn't want to hold back anything from her. He couldn't understand why but he knew that he needed to tell her everything otherwise it would not end well.

"I'd like to meet Sage." Bella stated suddenly once he was done. She would never admit to the relief she felt when he explained that he and Sage, though used to be lovers, were now just friends.

"I'm sure you will soon Little Swan." He chuckled, happy that she wants to meet the woman who helped him so much before this life. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too Finn, I promise not to do that again, this past year without you has hurt." She sniffled, remorse lacing her tone.

"I have missed you as well Little Swan, there is nothing but darkness in my sleep and thoughts of you to keep me sane." He murmured softly before casting a look around her room once more and sighing as he hears others outside. He could hear her father, which surprised him as he didn't realise that was where Bella now resided, he pondered on what happened with _Renee._

"I must go Bella, you have visitors and your father is on his way." He explained as he began to pull away, placing a lingering kiss upon her brow.

Bella frowned before sighing as she heard her father calling for her name; she cast a long look up at Finn, trying with all her might not to touch the spot where his lips brushed up against. "I shall call you if I need you." She murmured, giving him one last hug before letting his conscious go.

Her chest ached, it hurt more and more with each time she had to let him drift back to the dark. It hurt to love him when he could not be with her, but now she knew that he was free to love in a sense. With a sigh she closed her eyes shut for a second, reliving the spark that jolted from his kiss before making her way downstairs to see Sam standing next to another man who was chuckling from his chair up at her father.

"Bella, there you are, this is Billy Black remember?" Charlie introduced happily before continuing. "I thought you went to see him last night Bells but when I mentioned it to Billy he said you never came."

Panic flared in her chest at the bust of her lie, she didn't know what to tell him.

"That would be my fault, Emily had broken down on the way home and Bella offered a lift…" Sam began to explain when Bella cut him off as she saw Charlie start to begin on one of his stranger danger talks.

"Emily is a friend; I've known her for a while. She was in Florida on a trip when, silly me, rammed into her. I offered to buy her ice cream as I made her dropped hers and we became friends over the summer, we stayed in touch. So I was surprised to see that she was living here and didn't hesitate to help her." Bella explained in a rush, her eyes flickering between the three men before her. Relief flooding her very core as her father cast her a proud smile.

"Thats great bell... Excuse me." Charlie stated while he rushed inside to the phone.

Bella turned towards the two men, eyeing Billy warily. He was the chief of the tribe after all and he would have to know what happened. "He doesn't know that I am a witch."

Billy's brows rose but nodded at her statement. "I wasn't going to tell him Bella, I asked Sam to bring me here to thank you. He told us what you did for him and Emily, but he also told myself and Harry about telling Leah the truth. We told her last night and she seemed better for it. I just wanted to let you know that you will always have friends and protectors in us." He replied honestly.

Billy was with Harry and Leah last night when they finally showed her the truth and what happened to Sam. Her heart still ached but she was no longer as bitter to the world, she seemed more at peace and asked her father for space before leaving.

Bella inclined her head in acknowledgment before cocking her head to the side. "If she stayed bitter to the world, her heart would turn as cold as ice. She would suffer as a wolf for many years, now she won't."

Sam inhaled sharply at the words, as did Billy. "Then we owe you more than we knew. We've only had one female wolf in our tribe to ever change and she was barren, the change made her barren. It drove her mad, all Leah ever wanted was a family of her own and now she won't lose that dream like the others." Sam explained, relief colouring his tone.

"I must warn you that with my presence people will come. Werewolves and vampires, the traditional kind of vampire and wolf. I am a powerful witch, the last of my family and already some have tried to take me. No Sam, you are not a true werewolf." Bella chuckled out as she saw him open his mouth about the true kind.

"How do you know?" Billy asked causing Bella to laugh.

"See that plant that is brushing against his leg? It's wolfsbane, a poison to wolves. Sam is a shift,not uncommon, but him being a wolf is uncommon, usually shifters go for other animals." She explained before looking back towards the house as Charlie came back outside.

"Thanks for stopping by, thank you again for the truck but I must get to school now." Bella stated with a smile as Charlie came back.

"Come and see us soon Bella, Emily will make you some of her famous muffins." Sam chuckled, playing on with her game. It was the least he could do.

"That sounds great, I'll be down Saturday!" She exclaimed honestly, before saying goodbye to her father and Billy before rushing back inside to gather her school supplies.

She would have to tell Finn and Phil both about what happened when she got home.

* * *

**Author Note: again I wrote this all on my phone for you :p so please excuse the mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Point of View**

She was in hell, she swore it was hell. Why else would she have to suffer in this school? All day she's had three sets of men follow her; there was a wood nymph and a witch of nature by the time lunch rolled around Bella already had a headache setting in. Oh and let's not forget the coven of cold ones, she could smell their bitter scent in the whole damn place.

Witches, nymphs, cold ones and shifters... Oh my.

"... Like are you even listening to me?" The annoying voice of jealous Barbie harped, her eyes dark with annoyance.

"No." Bella replied bored, shifting slightly when everyone at the lunch table stopped talking.

"Excuse me!?" Lauren hissed outraged, causing Bella to sigh.

"Let me make it clear... For all of you..." She trailed off, pinning her bland stare at the boys. "I do not care for makeup or dresses, so shut up and I don't care for you three trying to get me on a date when two of you are taken. I have someone already and if you don't stop... Well, I'll tell my daddy, you know the police chief of Forks?"

She watched with masked amusement as the boys paled, though Jessica seemed happy Lauren was quite the opposite, seems she didn't like to be shut down.

"You're my new best friend that was amazing." Angela whispered as Lauren stormed off in a screaming rage, drawing all eyes to them.

Bella smirked. "Thanks."

Though her amusement and joy was short lived when her vision blurred, her eyes locking onto the cold ones at the far end. Her body screamed danger as she looked into the black eyes of the copper haired cold one and the pixie.

_Death... Death... Fear... Greedy... Power... Death..._Her mind screamed at her.

"Finn." She whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering close.

A familiar deep rumbling growl only she could hear filled the cafeteria; Bella snapped her eyes open to see Finn standing by her side.

"Cold ones..." He hissed furious, his dark eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation.

_She's the one Edward... If you break her she will be ready in a few months to mould... _The dark haired female thought, this caught Finn's attention immediately. But he was aggravated from the idea, at the mere thought of those abominations harming _his_ Little Swan.

"I know Alice, perfect." The _boy _near purred.

Finn snarled again as he sensed the desire, the _hunger _for Isabella before cursing his brother and the gods. Bella was in danger again and he couldn't help her.

_Sage... Get her to find Sage... _His mind whispered softly.

"Little Swan, I need you to do something for me." He asked calmly, turning to look at her. She was petrified, her eyes glassy as she continued to stare at the cold ones

Angela stared at the man with wide eyes, but still trying to seem she was only focused on, Finn jerked his head to the young dark haired woman and sensed the magic around her. "I need you to do something for me Witch; I need you to tell her to find Sage. To stay safe and to be aware of those around her, do you understand me? She is the last of the Swan line and means everything to me, betray me and harm her then well… you will truly see the reason why I was daggered near nine hundred years ago. Nothing can stop a Mikaelson in a rage." With that he was gone.

Angela stared in horror as the man disappeared, no not man… a vampire and a Mikaelson. She as a Ronn witch knew the tales of the family, the original witch. It wasn't just that either, her father though a Pastor was a hunter, a retired Vampire Hunter at that but he had trained her. She would not let her family bloodline down; she would protect the tranced girl beside her. Luckily, she genuinely liked Bella.

"Oh no, I need to get Bella to the nurse." She quickly stated concern in her voice as she gathered their things and let them to the nurse's room. She couldn't understand or sense what had caused Bella to be in a trance.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Nurse Chapel states before freezing, her brow pulling down. "She's tranced, what caused it?"

Angela looked up at her Aunt with a frown before jerking her head to the door silently. "Nurse, Bella isn't feeling to well, I think she ate something bad."

Chapel Runn was one of the elders in the town, though there were not many of the Fork's Witches left. Besides Angela, her mother and Aunt there was of course the Shaman from the tribe, Miss Hope the art teacher and a few other girls about to come into their power. But Chapel was a dedicated healer, which was what she trained for when she grew up, both in real life and the world of magic.

"The room is silent, now bring her here and tell me what happened…" She trailed off, her eyes flashing white before yanking her hand back. "Oh… We need to call the others, have a meeting immediately; thankfully Alamanda is out of work today. Tell everyone to meet them at Old Quil's there is something everyone needs to be told." She told her niece firmly, fear churning in her heart while she flickered her gaze back to the young witch.

Angela frowned. "Is it to do with her being a Swan Witch and bound to a Mikaelson?"

Chapel spluttered as she turned her eyes back on her niece, "what?"

"I heard Bella breath a name and suddenly there was a very angry man in the cafeteria, he was a vampire of course as he snarled at the Cullen's and when Bella wouldn't speak to him well he spoke to me." Angela replied hesitantly.

"What did he say? The exact words Ange, if the Swan Witch is bound to the Mikaelson's even just one of them then not only are we in danger but those who pose a threat." Chapel asked calmly, though fear churned deep within her core. Her whole line knew what happened to the sister of their great something grandmother against a Mikaelson, that whole line was eradicated.

Angela frowned before pushing her hand upon her Aunt's face and showing her, the images and words hazy as it was a hard trick to do but Chapel saw, saw how the vampire looked down upon the young woman with so much concern and emotion that it felt like they were both once again intruding.

_"I need you to do something for me Witch; I need you to tell her to find Sage. To stay safe and to be aware of those around her, do you understand me? She is the last of the Swan line and means everything to me, betray me and harm her then well… you will truly see the reason why I was daggered near nine hundred years ago. Nothing can stop a Mikaelson in a rage." _

The words echoed around Chapels head loudly, her hazel eyes snapping to the young girl in shock. She had seen the face once in her life, long ago in their Grans Grimoire before it was taken. There was no denying the high cheek bones and dark eyes. Not only that, it was the name he had uttered, Sage…

"Oh… oh goddess." She moaned softly as everything began to click into place as she reviewed the memory over and over again.

"What? What is it?" Angela demanded worried as she watched her Aunt stumble and drain of colour.

"We need to protect her… Until we find Sage… She's bound to a Mikaelson, _the _Mikaelson." Chapel groaned, grabbing the chair for stability.

Angela frowned. "_The _Mikaelson? I thought there was more than one?"

"Ange… She is bound to Finn, the eldest. The one who tore apart the _other line, _leaving a pool of blood before he vanished…" She tried to explain; hopefully she wouldn't have to deal into the whole story.

"Finn… The Berserker… my mate." Bella breathed out far away, her eyes snapping to reality before rolling back into her head.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, here is chapter eight... I know it's been a while, but I have been focused on other fandoms... my crossovers really like Gambit's Siren and then the new story The Long Road Home... So hope this suffices... OH and this has been nominated in the FanaticFanficsAwards blogger, so go vote!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Bella, my sweet Little Swan, what are you doing here?" Finn asked concerned as he found himself in a haze of white.

"Did you know?" She asked, opening her eyes and staring at her mate, hers. Of all she dreamed of, being Finn's forever was the main hope but she knew deep down that she wasn't and couldn't be his. But her vision, her vision of the deaths she saw when her eyes landed on the Cullen's.

She saw what would happen if Edward succeeded if she was not who she was. She would have been broken beyond repair only to be manipulated into being the perfect pet, weapon for them to rule. Another one she saw her mate die at the hands of another, a stake to the heart and soon all would follow. In the last, it was Finn and her together, side by side as the Cullen's and those who oppose them burned at their feet.

Finn sighed and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head into his chest. She was small compared to him, but fit perfectly in his arms. "No, not till today, not till I saw and heard what the cold ones wanted."

"I will find you Finn; I will find Sage for now and then I will find you. I love you Finn." She explained, pressing her lips to the exposed flesh upon his chest before stepping back. "I will call for you if I need you, till then I will do all I can to find Sage and stay safe."

Bella woke up with a gasp, her hand flying and connecting with something hard as she scrambled away with disorientation.

"Easy Bella, you are safe." Sam's voice soothed, causing her eyes to snap open.

Blinking blearily, she raised her hand to cut back the harsh light. "Sam? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the elders homes Bella, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked concerned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and casting a concerned look up at his imprint.

"I remember… I remember seeing the Cullen's and then death… I saw myself die and then I saw my mate die… Finn…. Finn… Sage…" She mumbled confused, pushing up from the bed and swaying.

"Easy Bella, we'll take you to the lounge so you can see the others but easy." Emily soothed, brushing back the hair from Bella's cheek. She owed the small girl much, as she had saved her, Sam and Leah from much pain and suffering.

"I need to find Sage… I need help." Bella whimpered as the familiar ache settled just behind her eyes. Oh how she hated migraines, she only got them after a vision of sorts.

"That is why you are here young Swan." Old Quil greeted from his seat in the main lounge, all the furniture but the chairs remained. Sam and Emily quickly sat her down in the only vacant one left before stepping back, they would stand with Bella and by standing behind her they're showing they were a part of her.

"Who are you… Angela? Nurse Chapel?" Bella asked confused as she cast a look at the girl and the nurse before blinking as she saw their aura. The chair toppled backwards as she stood and backed away, fear in her eyes as she tried to get away.

"You won't take me; I will not help you with my power!" She hissed furious, before collapsing as the drain caught up to her.

"No! Bella, we're here to help you… We're what are left of the Fork's Witches." Chapel stated calmly, not moving from her seat, she glanced at the others who were about to step forward. If they wanted Bella to believe that they're helping then they couldn't move. Chapel was sad at the fact that Bella had been subjected to attacks because of her lineage.

"Fork's Witches, you were my Gran's friends." Bella uttered confused, her mind racing to all the information she read in her Gran's diaries and grimoires. "I need to find a vampire, Sage. The Cold Ones wish to break me and use me as a weapon, I need to find my Mate's progeny, and she will protect me if I can convince her. Can you help me locate her?" She asked slowly, eying all the faces in the room.

She could taste the power; nature bound witches to the forest around them. The old man had a different taste of power, ancient and much like the others. It was a mix between the nature witches and the shifters.

"I need a phone; I have to make a call to my other clan member." She stated as Phil came to mind, she was in a position that might need him or well, he could help look for the vampire if he was near where she is. Angela quickly handed over a mobile with a frown.

"I thought you were the only one left Child." Old Quil asked confused.

Bella snorted as she dialled his number and hoped to god he was alone. "Of course I am."

"Then who is the other clan member?" Alamanda asked confused.

"My stepfather is a wolf." She answered before smiling as Phil answered; ignoring the shocked looks upon the others faces.

"_Bella, what is the matter? Has something happened?" _Phil asked concerned, worried.

"I don't know Phil, seems its me whose in trouble once again… Cold Ones, what do you know of them?" She asked, jerking the phone back as a snarl echoed through the phone.

"_Cold Ones, are cold ones after you? I can be there within the day if you need me!" _Phil's voice turned rough and guttural of that when he's angry. She had only heard it twice since he married her mother and in those times, nothing good came of it.

"No, I'm protected by Shifters and other Witches. I called to let you know, as a member of my clan… I need to look for a vampire; I was hoping you could help." Bella explained softly, trying to sooth the wolf.

Another growl sounded before a sigh. _"I know some vampires; if I don't know then I can ask around." _

Bella smiled. "Do you know of a vampire named Sage?"

_"Sage? No, I don't know her personally but I have heard of her… Bella, why are you looking for a Progeny?" _Phil asked slowly, curiously.

"My mate asked me to find her, told me she can protect me when he cannot." Bella sighed out, she hadn't told Phil of Finn, and the only ones who knew about him were the ones in the room. Her eyes flickered up to the others in the room, each with different variety of emotions on their face.

"_Mate... since when… no, never mind, why is he sure that Sage can and will protect you?" _He asked.

"…because my mate is her maker."

* * *

**Author Note: Oh well, filler really :P **

**Input needed on what you would like to see. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Point of View**

If she thought the other day was hell, it didn't even compare to today. Today made Lauren's babbling seem like a four piece puzzle.

They wouldn't leave her alone and when she means _they_, she means the Cold Ones, Alice and Edward. They kept trying to talk to her, in class and at lunch, Alice even ambushed her in the bathroom!

"Calm Bella, anymore anger and you're gonna explode something." Angela whispered softly, causing Bella to snort.

"I've had my power since I was eleven Ang." She sighed, rubbing her face as Alice looped her arm around hers and began to pull her off towards the others. She had been doing this all week, stepping between her and Angela or anyone else. Edward was just as bad, if not worse, always correcting her speech or the way she walked or what she ate.

"Come sit with us Bella!" Alice giggled out, stopping when Bella yanked her hand free with surprising strength.

"No thanks, I want to sit with my friends and we are not friends. Come along Ang." Bella hissed, yanking Angela towards their table.

Alice seethed silently, casting a glance back towards Edward. She couldn't see anything anymore and each thing they do end up in darkness, no matter what plan they try, Alice cannot see the original vision. They had to get her, break her and mould her into the perfect weapon so she and Edward can rule. But no, the pathetic human wasn't falling for their tricks and it infuriated her and Edward both.

It wasn't just that either, Edward was getting furious as Bella breathed out another name and no matter how much searching they did; they could not find the one named Finn.

"Any sign of Sage?" She asked once the silencing spell was up.

Angela shook her head, "No but mom says she's close to finding her, maybe tonight or tomorrow if we're lucky. Thank goddess it's Friday!" She giggled.

Bella returned her smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she couldn't be happy. She was waking up in the middle of the night by the sickly sweet stench of the Cold Ones, they were invading her room when she slept and if it wasn't for that, they were getting more hostile and insistent. She was getting migraines from them, trying to block the allure and hold up the magics. Bella learnt early in the week that they didn't know she was a Witch, let alone a Swan Witch, she had even heard them call her a pathetic human.

This worked to her advantage but she was growing tired and weary, the wolves and witches couldn't help much.

Besides the problem with the Cold Ones, she didn't know what to tell Sage to make her believe she is speaking the truth about Finn and her. Yes she wore his necklace, his name but she wouldn't be able to see Finn, they had learnt earlier on in life that not everyone could see him…only those who had or have the gift of seeing and as far as she knew, Sage did not have this gift.

The rest of the day went on in a blur for Bella, her body becoming lax and lethargic. She was bone tired, weary and unfortunately she had to go to Port Angeles for some herbs and a book from a certain store.

The drive down with her truck was tiring, barely pushing sixty and if that wasn't bad, Bella could sense someone following her and whenever she looked out the window she could have sworn she saw flashes of something and she knew it wasn't the wolves. It took nearly two hours to get to Port Angeles in her truck and she was starving, not only that she had no clue where to find the bookstore.

"Food first, then I'll go look for the store." She muttered before parking at the sight of the café, thanking the stars that there was a park.

It didn't take her long before she got a wrap to go and began to walk along the shops, her eyes scanning for the name of the bookstore. She knew if she didn't find it within an hour she would have to leave before it got too dark and she didn't want to be caught alone in the dark, especially with those asshole Cullen's trying to get her. God knows what they would have planned for her to be 'grateful' to them tonight.

And with that thought she began to walk faster, her eyes scanning the darkness for yellow eyes, not noticing that she was being herded like prey into the warehouse district.

"Fuck." She muttered annoyed as she cast a look around, there were no more stores only warehouses.

"Are you okay miss?" A deep warm voice asked, causing Bella to snap her head up and stare at the man that emerged from the building beside her. He was tall, his long hair pulled back from his face into what was both a braid and ponytail that sat loosely at the base of the neck, his beard trimmed neatly but it was his piercing blue eyes that stood out the most.

In a blink of an eye, his form shifted into one so familiar but she couldn't recall. His hair was longer and his beared more untamed, fur surrounding his shoulders and a sword handle strapped to his back.

"I'm lost, was looking for a bookstore and…" She trailed off shaking her head; her eyes flickering to the area around her as she felt someone else enter her senses not far off.

"You are being followed, my name's Tobias Leif Ericson, come I can help you." He stated before pulling her towards him and through the open door, the door slamming shut behind them.

Bella couldn't help but blink at the inside of the building, it was a home a very magnificent home full of… vampires…

"Oh… Fuck… vampires." She muttered bitterly, causing every single eye to snap to hers. She could feel her phone vibrate but ignored it; she couldn't really answer her phone now as she stood in a vampire den.

"She is not to be harmed; she is my guest, running from Cold Ones." Tobias snapped and Bella smirked as every set of eyes bar one turned away from her. She could hear mutterings of annoyances about Cold Ones and held back a snort. "You're safe here for now Little One, this is mine and my mates home for the time being and well, there is no use in hiding what I am. Come, I'll take you to meet my mate and hopefully we can help you for an exchange, we need daylight rings and if you can make us five we will help protect you."

Bella's eyes rose at the confession, vampires didn't trust Nature Witches with daylight rings so suddenly, even if she wasn't one. There have been many examples as to why they should only ask the ones they trust.

"Wait, you know I am a witch and yet it is basically taboo for your kind to ask for daylight rings from witches of nature, yet you ask me…" She wheezed out as she found herself pinned to the wall by her neck and a very angry red head snarling at her.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" She snarled, pointing to the necklace around Bella's neck. "TELL ME WHERE WITCH OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bella gasped, her hands clawing at the woman's hand in desperation, her eyes pleading at Tobias.

"Sage, my love, let her breathe and maybe then she could tell you." He soothed, causing Bella's eyes to snap to the redheads once more. She found herself gasping for air greedily as the red head released her grip, but still she stayed pinned to the wall.

"Tell me." Sage snarled, her face never changing from that of her vampiric form.

"Finn! Finn gave to me…he… mate…" She gasped out as the hand tightened once more as the rage doubled.

"You lie! Finn is still daggered by that bastard of a brother. Now tell me the truth witch!" Sage snarled furious.

"Finn! FINN!" Bella screamed desperately, her voice echoing through the room, followed by an earth shattering roar as her mate materialised before them all to see his sister of choice about to kill his mate.

"RELEASE HER SAGE!" He roared once more causing some vampires and Leif to shudder.

"My love, you need to let her go now… Because she's telling the truth." Tobias gasped out, his eyes not straying from the angry original as he tried to lower his mates arm.

Sage snapped her eyes to the blank space that her mate was staring at before looking at him, her brows pulling down into a frown as she tasted his fear, lowering the witch carefully to the ground.

"What?"

Finn snapped his teeth, hissing. "Tell her if she hurts my mate then I will release the monster she knows. My mate needs protection, hers and yours till I am released."

"_By Odin's Beard _Sage, you need to heal her immediately, you know before I was turned I had the gift of seeing and the angry original I am staring at right now said if you hurt her he will release the monster you know! I don't want to be on the berserker's bad side!" He snaps at his mate before biting into his wrist and offering it to the small witch he had helped.

Even when he was turned by his mate, he still had his witch like senses just not he ability to use them. Though it was an inherited trait that most men in his family carried on in the line, it also let them recognise family in need and the girl screamed family the moment he stepped out to hunt.

"What's your name Little One; tell me as you drink, you need to heal…" He urged, eyes shifting up to the angry original and blinked as he just disappeared with panic on his face as he reached towards the girl.

"My name… my name is Bella… Isabella Swan… I am Finn's mate." She gasped out, her eyes rolling back as she fainted hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat this anytime soon.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh well, *chuckles* Look *points* Sage! I gave you a little hint of history in this, familial history between Bella and Tobias at least, see if you can guess the connection before I write it. **

**Input needed on what you would like to see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Point of View**

For a very long time there was only darkness for Finn, numbing darkness with only his thoughts for company. For a long time he found this acceptable, being the abomination that he was, a berserker and a vampire. Mainly it was just the vampire part, he had seen what happened when he lost control, he was a monster and didn't deserve to live.

Finn didn't know how long he drifted in the darkness until he found himself in Bella's grandmother's attic many years later. He didn't know why he was brought there nor did he question it. There was colour again and with it came the teachings of a child. He taught her magic and she taught him how to feel again, to accept and appreciate the life he was given.

_"Okay, I believe you, I trust you."_

No longer did Finn wish to die.

He watched as Bella grew into a woman, hurt when she hurt and he celebrated when she did. Suddenly, she was his whole world until she was attacked. He found himself in the darkness again, unknown of the time passing.

_"Why me!? Why can't you come to protect me? Why?! I was fine with you being a vampire, I knew since I was eleven but I could never understand why you don't want to be here… why you choose to be in my dreams or when I need you." _

_"I hate you because of this."_

There were no thoughts of death but fear, sadness and anger. Fear that his Little Swan would be hurt, that he wouldn't be there to protect her. Sadness that she had hated him, the words piercing through his immortal heart and then the anger settled in.

Anger at his brother for shoving the dagger in his chest… anger at himself for exposing them when he lost himself in the rage and depression, eradicating a whole witch line, that lead to the dagger in the chest. He was devastated and angry, fearing he wouldn't see her again.

Then a miracle happened, she called for him and threw herself into his arms crying. He was always amazed that she never feared him, even when she knew who he was. Finn was happy once again but that happiness was soon ripped away from him by the cold ones, sparking rage within him once more.

Though because of them he knew the truth, Bella the girl, now woman, who showed him how to live once again was his mate. His very slightly vulnerable mate, so he told her witch friend to find Sage. Sage would protect his mate and so would Leif...

That's what he hoped would happen, but no, he was called by his mate and near all his control snapped when he saw his sister of choice choking the life out of his mate. He could see the bruises forming and smell her fear and for the first time ever, he wanted to hurt Sage.

"Finn, what is this place?" Bella asked as she cast a confused look at the hazy forest. It was unfamiliar to her and yet it felt like home.

Finn frowned, turning his head to look for Bella. "It is the darkness you pull me from. How are you here, why are you here?"

Bella cocked her head to the side confused, this place wasn't dark. "You called for me after you threatened Tobias; I passed out once he healed me. Finn, this place isn't dark, open your eyes." She giggled out.

"Oh… this is my home…" He trailed off surprise as he did as she suggested, he had thought his eyes were open all along but no, he kept them closed. Now he was surrounded by light and forests, or maybe he was indeed in the dark and Bella simply brought the light with her.

In an instant Bella found herself in Finn's arms, comfortably tight against his chest. "Oh sweet goddess. I am so sorry my Little Swan, I should have known better, should have known that Sage would not be as I remember her. Bitterness from my daggering and because of Niklaus's meddling I assume has turned her suspicious, beyond all reason." He explains softly, the words muffled from her hair.

"It's okay, I'm healed now." She replied soothingly, rubbing his back with her free arm. "You know, I always longed to be here, in your arms more than just you and I, mentor student… I wanted; want us to be something more and now we are… aren't we?" She asked unsure, blinking as Finn jerked his head back quickly.

That underlying horror that he had felt back long ago came rushing back as he saw the uncertainty in her own eyes. "Oh my sweet Little Swan, now that I know and have found you I will never let you go… Even when I didn't know you were my mate, I was never letting you go. We've had a strange relationship, you and I but I have always loved you. As a friend and now I will be able to love you as my equal. Never doubt us my Little Swan." He stated firmly, his hand letting her go and cupping her cheeks to make her look at him.

"I may be young but I have always loved you Finn Mikaelson and nothing or anyone will change that otherwise." She confessed before she felt her knees collapse, she could feel the pull to wake up coming and she wondered if this was how Finn felt each time she released him from the spell or whatever it was that caused him to appear.

"You have to go back don't you?" Finn asked softly, his eyes holding an unfamiliar gleam in them.

"Yeah, I do… I can feel the pull to waken. Don't worry Finn; I'll be okay as always. Tobias will help me if Sage will not, though I am a little disappointed. She was not what I was expecting, nor was her… warm welcome." She explained disappointed and honestly, he had told her tales of what Sage was like when he was undaggered and to be met with such hostility with no chance to explain, well… it was a little disappointing.

"Lief, yes, he is a very noble warrior… He will protect you if not Sage." Finn hummed, a frown pulling at his features as he tried to control the rage that still threatened to explode within.

"Why do you call him Leif?" Bella asked with a giggle.

Finn smiled, "Because that was his name before he changed it to Tobias to hide from his family when he was changed. Lief comes from a long line of warriors and witches. His father was a viking warrior and his mother a witch, he was the youngest of five and choosing Sage over his intended, did not end well. But he _knew _Sage was for him and no one else. He is a noble and honourable man, I can trust him more so now than Sage." He explained, ending with a sad sigh.

"I need to go… I will call you if I need you, I will call you even if I don't…" She whispered before pressing her lips against his and closing her eyes.

In an instant she shot up with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest in shock. She shook her head and tried to blink away the haze of sleep. Panic flared in her as she caught the time and groaned. "I'm so dead… Charlie is going to kill me… after he sends the whole county force to look for me."

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, I gave you ANOTHER hint on who else Bella will be related to... You guys did guess correct in something about Leif and Bella being related. **

**So did you like this chapter or what?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author note: Yeah, its been more than a while… sooooo soo soo so sorry.**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

In an instant she shot up with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest in shock. She shook her head and tried to blink away the haze of sleep. Panic flared in her as she caught the time and groaned. "I'm so dead… Charlie is going to kill me… after he sends the whole county force to look for me."

She let out another groan before flopping back down on whatever she was laying on and covered her face with her arm. She was dead, beyond dead, Charlie was going to be FURIOUS at her for being out so late and foolishly her she has been giving him Vervain so he couldn't be compelled.

A chuckled caused her to peek out from under her arm and stare up at the Viking vamp before her. "You know, I'm gonna call you Toby." She sighed before sitting up and pulling out her phone, her brows rising when she only saw thirteen missed called and messages from Angela but none from Charlie.

She didn't bother listening or reading them instead rung her back right away.

_"Oh thank goodness! We found the location of Sage." _Angela practically yelled down through the phone.

Bella snorted and turned her eyes towards the redhead, still wary of the vampire. "Yeah, she's in Port Angeles."

"_Yea… wait how did you know that?" _Angela demanded.

"Because Ang, I'm staring right at her. Long story, I will tell you later but uh, why hasn't Charlie been calling me?" She asked curiously, causing Angela to splutter over the line before snorting.

"_I rung him and told him that you came over to help me with homework and had passed out, told him you had a migraine. He asked if it was alright if you stayed the night or if he had to come get you. Told him it was more than alright even mom spoke to him. I'll see you in the morning or tomorrow down at Old Quil's." _Angela explained sternly before hanging up, Bella sighed and looked towards the waiting vampires, now noticing that they were the only two left in the building.

Bella sighed and shook her head before staring at the red head while rubbing her sore throat; she was more than a little disappointed. "You know, I trusted you because Finn trusted you and you attack me before I could even explain in full. He told me stories of you since I was eleven and I hoped to one day meet you… you totally blew away all respect I had for you."

Sage looked down, guilt creeping up in her. She trusted her mate and if her mate said that Finn was here and that the witch she indeed tried to kill was his mate well… She was furious though when she saw the necklace that Finn had never removed since receiving it on her, furious that maybe she had stolen it from his corpse and had worked for Klaus.

Now Sage knew better and she felt guilt.

"I am sorry." She told the girl earning just a nod in return but no forgiveness.

"So Toby, Finn said you'd help me with my cold one problem." Bella explained causing he Viking to smile.

"That may be so Bella but there's something else we need to talk about first. You said you were a Swan, I take it you are a Swan Witch?" He asked curious and hopeful.

"… Yes, why?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, because my mother was a Swan Witch." He explained with a wide smile causing her eyes to pop open.

"Really?" Bella asked with awe.

"Yes little one, my mother's name was Agatha; I was the sixth son to her and Eric. I was not as powerful as my siblings or as devoted to magic as I had always wanted to be a Viking like my faðir. Do you know what one of the six you hail from?" He asked hopeful causing Bella to frown and look back over the family tree. She knew that Agatha was her great something grandmother but she… oh…

"Yes I do." She explained softly a soft smile upon her face.

"Who? Please this is something I need to know for I know not what happened to the line of my siblings, I tried but the tracks were covered well." Tobias asked desperately and that was the truth. He and Sage had tried all they could to track down the remaining members of the Swan clan but in the end he had failed as he held the body of his brothers and sisters line. All these years he had thought they were to be dead and his line killed because of greed.

"Eira, I come from Eira the Merciful's line." She explained causing Tobias to sag and glow in happiness.

"My sister, she was a year older than me but we were born on the same day, I am glad to know at least one line lived on." He explained before pulling her into a hug. "I will protect you with all that I am, this I swear by you."

Sage stepped in then, laying a hesitant hand on the girls shoulder her heart clenching when she felt the muscle stiffen under her hand. "And I will as well, I hope one day you will forgive me Bella. But you are family in both senses, by Finn my brother and of Lief my mate."

"You should know that I've made friends with the Shifter Wolves on the Reservation, the Fork Witches since I moved here the other week and my step father is a Werewolf who is in my Clan." Bella explained causing both Sage and Tobias to raise their brows.

"I think life will be much more interesting with you in it lillesøster. (Little sister)" Tobias explained with a chuckle. "I've been itching for a fight; maybe the cold ones will give me a good one."

"I have a question." Sage piped up, one that has been on her mind since she heard the name.

Bella turned and raised her brows at the red head.

"Who has been teaching you magic? You said that you've been here a week." She asked the young witch.

"I too have been curious, who on your families side is a witch?" Tobias asked.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "My grandmother was the last witch before me and she died when I was a child. It has been Finn who's been teaching me since I was eleven; he showed me how to read my families Grimoire and whatnot."

Both Tobias and Sage blinked at the young witch in shock. "Bella… just exactly how old are you?" Tobias asked wary.

"Seventeen why?"

"_Skit!" _Tobias cursed freely in Swedish. She was still indeed just a babe in the new world, given she is a year off adult hood or close to it but fuck… He pinched his eyes shut as he raged inside. The cold ones were going to pay for fucking with his family, the babe of his family.

* * *

**Author Note: well fuck, it's been long I know. But HEY, here is an update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

**Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third Point of View**

Sage watched as her mate paced their room, muttering curses under his breath. They'd have to redesign the entirety of it again as he smashed near all the furniture the second his kin left. She had lit sage to hide any and all conversation if any of the cold ones were around.

"A child Sage! A child!" He roared, throwing the last whole piece of furniture at the wall. "When have the cold ones become such animals!?"

"My love, you need to calm down. She in this world is not classed as a child, she is over the age of the Volturi law and you know that she'd be classed as a spinster, widow or mother by now." Sage explained calmly, earning a scowl in return.

"She's my Kin; she'll always be a baby to me." Leif explained causing Sage to laugh.

"I'd like to see you treat her that way, she's a modern woman Leif and a witch at that. She'll chew you up and spit you out, that girl has a spine of iron." She chuckled. "I hope Thomas isn't that stupid."

"I sent Lani with him." He replied, watching as his mate's eyes sparkled with mischief and then the look was replaced by sadness.

"I am sorry my love, I saw the necklace and thought she was sent to mock me." The pain in Sages voice was easily heard by Tobias.

Tobias sighed and moved to comfort his mate. "I can't say I understand because you acted hastily, nor can I not be angry at this. But I forgive you my love; just make it up to her and in time she too will forgive you."

"Finn won't." Sage replied softly.

"No, he was pretty mad. But if Bella forgives you then he might." Tobias explained before jerking up as the door slammed open.

Thomas stood before them soaking wet and covered in mud and fungus, a mighty scowl upon his face while Lani was grasping the frame in her laughter.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Tobias demanded causing Lani to laugh harder and Thomas's scowl to deepen.

"You didn't tell me she was spiteful." Thomas gritted out as he stomped further into the room and collapsed on the floor.

Lani gasped and followed after him. "He pissed her off, she has her housebound and wouldn't invite him in. You're in trouble too _Toby _she doesn't need to be treated like a kid."

"See, told you." Sage chuckled.

"But there are scents of Cold Ones around her home, fresh no more than an hour old. It was the same one that followed her here." Thomas explained seriously, his eyes dark. He hated cold ones more than any other for he lost his sister to one of them. There were only a few he could tolerate.

"Why are the Cold Ones after her?" Lani asked all traces of amusement now gone.

"It might be because she's a powerful witch; everyone wants their hands on the Swan Witches line. We'll need to ask Bella tomorrow when we meet her at the reservation. Can I trust you two to help me look after her?" Tobias asked his first children.

Lani nodded sharply. "Always, you know this."

"Still polite to ask." Tobias chuckled.

"With all seriousness, what are we going to do about the Cold Ones, we can't exactly show ourselves protecting Bella for they'll try and get to her sooner, witch or no there is ways to knock her out without her knowing." Thomas piped up. "It'll put her more at risk; as far as I know they are not allowed on the reservation so we may have to meet her there."

Leif nodded. "You have a good point; I won't ask any of the witches I know for help, for I do not trust them with this. Plus, Bella is a Swan Witch; she has more power than any nature, sacrificial or ancestral witch."

Lani and Sage shared a glance at the boy's discussion. "How about we wait until tomorrow to discuss this? Bella will not be pleased from what I gathered about being left in the dark and having her decisions taken away from her."

"Lani has a point, my love. Wait till tomorrow when we converse with the Forks Witches and the Shifter wolves." Sage explained, resting her hand on her mates arm. "Yes, I know but we must deal with it."

Tobias snapped his mouth shut as he went to start on another rant about wolves, but he would keep his mouth shut for his newly adopted little sister. He would just have to deal with it and it wasn't just shifter wolves either, she had accepted a true werewolf into her clan which meant it was part of his.

"Should we call Peter?" Thomas asked, Peter and his mate along with their maker and another were the cold ones he liked. "He may know what to do."

With raised brows Tobias pulled out his phone and dialled his Kin's number, oh you could bet your sweet ass he beat the shit out of the Major who had turned the last of his eldest brothers lineage. And it was Peter of all people who came searching for him, of course with all the proof he needed not to die and for Tobias to believe him.

"_What's up Uncle?" _Peter asked out amused after the third ring.

"We have another Kin. She's in danger." Was the reply, earning a sharp inhale.

_"By who? Where?" _The tone was easily heard and no longer was it Peter but The Captain.

Tobias growled. "Cold Ones, she's a _witch _Captain. Sage and our coven settled in Port Angeles, Washington." He explained, jerking the phone away as two loud growls echoed across the line.

"_Is she in Forks? If she is then it's the _Cullen's _and if it is them then we have a problem. Char and I will be there as soon as possible, make sure none of them see you, _none _of them." _The Captain stressed his words near a growl.

"The Cullen's, Carlisle Cullen?" Sage asked, her brows high. She knew Carlisle Cullen, the good doctor of the vampire race that preached his vegetarian diet. He was a self-righteous man who tried to convert anyone on the natural diet to his.

_"That be the one sug', he aint the problem this time. Look, we'll be there soon but do not get spotted by those assholes." _Charlotte replied this time while her mate's growls grew louder.

"You haven't explained to us _why." _Tobias grumbled out, his eyes narrowed.

There was a sigh from Charlotte as a shattering sound echoed. "_They took the Major, whoever it is in that damn family, they took him from us."_

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Third Point of View**

When morning came Bella nearly gave her father a heart attack, she had expected him to be gone by now but alas he was still in the kitchen reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Jesus Bells, I thought you were at Angela's." Charlie exclaimed as he settled his rapidly beating heart and relaxing his hands that were clenched tightly around the paper.

Bella cast her father an apologetic look. "I came home late, Ang's mom dropped me off and you were asleep so I didn't want to bother you. Thought you'd know I was home, sorry Dad. You're usually gone by now anyways, is everything okay?"

"That's okay Kiddo and yes everything is fine. Deputy called in sick so I have to go in soon to take over the afternoon and night shift so I won't be home until tomorrow morning, is that okay?" To be honest hearing this news pleased her greatly; it meant she could stay down at the Reservation longer.

"That's fine, is it okay if I stay at Sam and Emily's tonight? They invited me to a bonfire even though I was already going there for lunch and I don't want to drive home late from La Push." The lie slipped easily off her tongue. Well, it was a slight truth, she was going down as she remembered telling Sam she would see him Saturday to try Emily's muffins but well the meeting with the vampires, shifters and Forks Witches was today as well.

Charlie raised his brows in amusement as he watched his daughter ramble. "That's fine kiddo, I;'m glad that you won't be home alone or driving back late at night."

"Anyway dad, I should be off and get there to give Emily a hand." Bella replied as she cast a look to the clock and then down at her phone. She needed to make a phone call to both parties and for the wolves to escort the traditional vampires to the meeting place as well as call Angela to tell the others what is happening.

With another quick goodbye to Charlie she grabbed her keys, jacket, purse and pulled out her cell phone cursing when she realised that she didn't really have Toby's number, but then a name popped up that she just _knew _wasn't there before last night. It was Lani's number.

_Tell Toby to meet at the La Push treaty line, he will know where it is and when to stop. Wolves will meet you there to escort. _

The sudden feeling of eyes on her person had set her on edge, her eyes snapping up and scanning the trees and the houses for whoever it was. When she saw no one but still felt the eyes upon her she knew that whatever it was… was supernatural. A grimace pulled at her lips as she descended the stairs and moved towards Bessie all the while whispering silencing and protection spells.

She wouldn't call Finn, not yet, not unless she needed him.

A low rumble and a flash in the corner of her eyes told her who exactly was watching her and she hoped to the Goddess that she made it to La Push without a tree or something 'accidently' falling into her path.

"Finn." She called softly the second she closed her driver's side door and cast her Mate a look when he popped up in the seat next to her looking startled and uncomfortable. It was then she realised that he had never been in a car before let alone with her because she had never called for him while doing so.

At the sound of her laugh Finn couldn't help but relax, his eyes snapping to her face and letting the anxiety wash away as he took in the open joy. There was rare opportunities these days to see her smile so freely, to see it glitter in her eyes and now there was another emotion deep within that he could now see. Love. He had seen that look before in Sage but this, this was a different love, near all-consuming and unconditional…

"You called Little Swan?" He asked fondly, giving her his full attention while trying to keep the hissed conversation and quick paces of the Cold Ones outside.

"I did, I'm going to see the wolves, Forks Coven and Toby's selected as well as he and Sage. I just wanted you here just in case those Cold Ones try and stop me before I reach the boarder." She explained with a fond smile that made him swell with pride.

With a nod he got comfortable in his seat and watched the scenery pass by fascinated. It nearly reminded him of home, the way the trees were but here was a little greener and it rained more than it didn't. Still he felt at home, but he hoped one day he could show her the caves where his family hid from the wolves each full moon, where their names were carved into the rock and hopefully add hers to them someday.

A ripple of magic weaved over him, causing his body to jerk and flicker in and out. It had been a very long time since he had felt magic that strong, natural and old. Very old and placed by someone who obviously knew what they were doing when they put up a boundary spell. The scent of Shifters, the ocean and magic seemed to leech out of the earth and made it feel slightly unwelcoming and yet welcoming at the same time, he hoped that one day he could ask about it properly.

"Do you wish to stay longer or come back when I call? I promise to call for you when we discuss the Cold Ones but for now it's just lunch." Bella explained softly as she drove into La Push towards the familiar house of Sam and Emily, they were taking her to the spot where the Coven, Pack, Elders and Traditional's were to be meeting.

Finn took one of his Mates hands into his and kissed her palm softly. "Call me when it is time to meet elskan mín, until then be safe and enjoy your day."

When he looked up it was to see his Little Swan blushing while trying to smother the surprise and smile. It was something he never wished to see be taken from her and something he will strive to make happen daily, as long as she looked at him that way… he just hoped that if and when she saw his monster that the look would never change.

The Berserker was feared by all...

* * *

**Author Note: Damn… its been nearly a year, holy crap do I apologise. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella jerked in surprise as she found herself being dragged out of the car and in a warm strong embrace. Instinct kicked in and her hand flew up sending the body attached to her flying back several feet.

"Dammit Sam! You scared the hell out of me!" She scolded with a laugh once she saw who exactly it was.

Sam laughed freely from his spot on the grass. "That's a little kick Swan. Sorry, I'm in a happy mood and it's thanks to you."

Brows were raised. "Me?"

"Yes, Emily is cooking up a storm with a smile on her face. Leah came around last night to speak to Emily and though it's still a little raw she understands now. Today is a joyous day Swan." Sam supplied with a large smile before hoisting himself to his feet and gesturing for her to follow him.

"You've yet to meet Jared and Paul formally, they're the only ones of the Pack so far and there is a few who we are keeping an eye on. Paul was the one you sensed changed." Sam explained as he held the door open, watching as Bella scanned the room before raising her brow as she caught the two other wolves waiting by the kitchen door.

"Hungry?" She asked with an amused smile. Paul and Jared nodded before tearing themselves away from the door.

"Our metabolism kicks in when we change, we're always hungry." Sam explained before turning his gaze to his pack brothers. "Jared, Paul, this is Bella. Bella that's Paul and this is Jared."

Emily hearing Sam's introduction stepped out from the kitchen and smiled warmly at Bella before narrowing her eyes at the two boys. "Food is still not ready yet, stay out of my kitchen until I say you can eat. I don't want you ruining lunch like you did the other day."

Bella smothered the smirk and stifled her laughter before placing a barrier up that kept the two out before giving Emily a hug. "I cannot believe it's been only a week!"

"I know, so much has happened already, come there's some muffins cooling on the counter that I was saving for you. You can tell me what's been happening since you were down here last." Emily stated while leading Bella into the kitchen, giving the boys a sharp look as they whined about the muffins.

"I would love that but can we speak out on the porch? Sam needs to hear what's happened so far and what's happening today as well." She explained the woman who was quickly becoming her friend as well.

Emily nodded and grabbed the basket of muffins before leading Bella back out onto the porch and to the small sitting area off to the side, the basket nestled between them while Sam leant against the railing and Jared on the steps with Paul.

Taking a deep breath, Bella let it out with a sigh that explained many things to the others. It sounded tired, accompanying the weight that seemed to rest on her shoulders. Her eyes when they caught sight of them reflected the emotion behind it.

"Sam knows about my Mate, it's kind of like your imprint. I found his progeny and her mate in Port Angeles; I was being followed by one of the Cullen's and literally ran into Toby. It turns out Sage's –

my mate's progeny – mate is the brother of my ancestor. They're coming here today and meeting you at the border to join in on the meeting to see about and plan with us about the Cold Ones." Bella explained, watching carefully as the boys began to tense.

Sam sighed and willed his body to relax before nodding. "Bella is correct; they need to be here for this. There are only three of us against a coven of Seven. We do need all the help we can get, when will they be here?"

Bella frowned and cursed herself as she realised that she hadn't given them a specific time to meet at the border. She pulled her phone from her pocket clumsily to see she had two messages and a missed call. The missed call was from an unknown number but the text messages were from Lani.

_We're here._

_You better come to the border with the Shifters, Tobias is pacing a line in the ground and will break the treaty if need be. _

"Uh, we need to go now. Toby is pacing at the treaty line; we may need to have lunch at the meeting point. Sorry Em." She informed Sam while texting back Lani that she was on her way.

Emily smiled fondly while the boys huffed and began to strip. "It's alright Bella; I'll meet you all over at Billy's."

Sam gave his imprint a kiss before shifting, huffing a laugh as he caught sight of the brilliant red blush upon Bella's face as he lowered himself to the ground for her to hop on. Paul and Jared huffed a laugh as well before flanking Sam as they took off.

_Head towards the border each take a different spot; we don't know where they are going to be. ~Sam_

_Do we even know what they smell like? ~Jared_

_Maybe like the rest of the leeches. We should have asked ~Paul_

Sam slowed down as he thought about this, the only way to do it without phasing back was to walk along the border or scent out a scent that was different than a Leech or what was Nature. Surely they smelled different to humans and leeches in general.

_LEECH! ~Paul _

_I'm on my way ~ Jared_

**_WAIT! _**

The alpha order caused the two wolves to come to a sudden halt with a whine but Sam could smell something that drifted in with the scent of leech. It was woodsy but it sparked with power, it was an old scent and when he grew closer to the location of the line he could see why.

Bella jerked her head up from between Sam's shoulder blades, the position she had been in when she felt the sudden shift in the wolf below her and the growls far off in the distance. _Danger _her mind supplied but now as she stared at her kin she could see why.

There standing next to Toby and Sage were two Cold Ones with brilliant Red eyes.

"Finn!" She cried out and watched as the vampires jerked in reply. Toby instantly stepping between the Cold Ones as her mate appeared with a growl.

"They are safe! They are kin!" Tobias explained in a rush as he saw the Original begin to coil. He didn't know what would happen as he didn't know how the Original could appear by call but he didn't want to test the theory of setting Finn off and having to place his nephew and his mate together again.

Finn growled low and stalked towards his mate, never taking his eyes off the Cold Ones as he helped her down from the wolf. He pulled her away from both parties and watched warily as the wolves shifted back.

"Someone better explain, I have very little hold on my anger right now." Finn growled out, his eyes locked on Leif. The wolves shivered as they felt something powerful rumble through the air, whatever it was… it was old and very angry.

"This is Peter and Charlotte, Peter comes from my eldest brother's line. They are family and are here to help, their creator has been taken into the Cullen's. We are unsure if it is by will or by manipulation, they've only seen him once since… what did you call her?" Toby asked, his eyes flicking to Peter and back.

"Goat fletching Keebler elf." Charlotte supplied when her mate didn't answer, Peter's eyes trained on the girl they were called to help.

Toby nodded before finishing. "Yes, since she took him from them."

"You're speaking of Jasper? I've seen him being tugged around school, his face constantly masked but there is pain deep in his eyes. Alice when she is no after me is always touching him." Bella supplied, pressing her hand to Finn's back to calm him down as he tensed when she spoke. "They will need to come with us."

"They're leeches Bella, the ones we hunt." Sam growled out, his eyes firmly locked on the two red eyed leeches.

"We only hunt criminals, drug addicts, the lowest cruellest of humans in the world." Peter replied blankly, finally tearing his eyes away from his Kin. "We are in control but there is three of you and of course Bella."

"That's right, I can make sure they won't harm people Sam, we need to move." She explained as her eyes flickered towards Forks.

Lani vanished quickly before returning in what seemed to be a blink of an eye, a scowl on her face. "A Cullen is on their way, we need to move now."

With a deep sigh Sam nodded, giving his growl of warning before shifting back, Jared and Paul following suit and Bella felt sorry for him as they growled low in a rumble chorus. Finn didn't move, not until Leif had made his way to their side and held out a hand for Bella to take.

"I'll take you with me, I don't trust wolves." He whispered, his eyes flicking up to Finn and back.

Bella frowned but nodded, swinging up onto Toby's back. There was a story behind that line and she would like to know it soon, there was just something hidden beneath it.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! Not really how I wanted the chapter but it'll do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella cast her eyes to the right, spotting her mate keep pace with Toby while her magic rippled out and covered the two Cold Ones. Family, they were her family and how odd is that for her? She has Cold Ones, Shifters, Wolves and Witches… An Original for a Mate. What next? A hunter? A Doppelgänger? A Traveller?

Peter huffed out a laugh and glanced over his shoulder to the tiny slip of a witch. "You'll face them yes."

"Do I even want to know?" Toby asked as they began to slow down in speed, his hands tight around her thighs in worry. Thankfully he knew his strength unlike some and didn't squeeze too hard.

"No." Both Peter and Bella replied as one before breaking out in smiles.

Toby groaned in misery. "Two, there is now two."

"There, there." Charlotte replied unsympathetic from Sage's side.

They came to a stop at the edge of the woods that lead into the small clearing between them and Billy's back yard. It was the meeting place, the one where they told their stories and had their bonfires, well here or second beach.

Sam shifted back and waited while Jared and Paul went forth, his dark eyes flickering from the Elders, to his Imprint and then back to the group behind him warily. "The elders might not react well to this Bella. Not to the traditionals but to the Cold Ones, our history was written by blood because of them."

She knew this. "Then let me explain it to the Elders. Something tells me they will come in handy."

"Be it on your head then Bella, but I will stand by you, I still owe you much." Sam replied before making his way to Emily before she could deny the claims.

Bella took a deep breath and steeled herself before stepping out into the open; she didn't stop until she was face to face with the elders of the tribe: Harry, Sue and Old Quil. She knew that the others followed her as she saw the confusion flicker to concern and then to anger for some as their eyes rested on the Cold Ones.

"They don't hunt innocent." She informed firmly. "They have come to help and to gather their own. They _are _needed and _will _sign whatever treaty you give them so they can. But they are my _family _and I will protect them. I will _leave _and _you _can explain to Charlie _why." _

Billy frowned but took the look on her face, seeing the familiar stubborn set jaw, dark eyes that glinted with something dark that he saw in his best friends face from time to time. He knew that look well and always lost the argument when it appeared; it seemed that Bella inherited that gift. He also did not wish to explain to Charlie why Bella had left, the man knew about supernatural to some degree because of his mother but not about the Cullen's.

"Fine, but if one human from our tribe or that of Forks winds up dead because of them then their life is forfeit." He sighed out harshly before turning his head back to the fire.

"Good, now I wish to get this meeting over with. Finn." The second her mate's name fell from her lips he appeared, his hands settling heavily upon her shoulders in a protective embrace.

"As you know the Cullen's have started to become a nuisance, just the two of them. Thankfully I'm in none of their classes but outside is a different matter." She started.

Angela nodded. "Alice Cullen has been constantly pushing between the two of us and has tried on several occasions tried to drag Bella to their table; she even followed us into the bathroom one time."

The wolves seemed to growl at this while the Vampires glowered; Finn had moved his arms from Bella's shoulders to her waist pulling her flush against him. Only three could hear the growl that had continued to roll from his chest.

Toby clenched his jaw before asking his question. "Who was it that was hunting you in my streets?"

"That would be Edward Cullen, he's been showing up around my home as well but he cannot get in because of the barrier spell I placed but I have sensed him following me and he's always staring at me in school." Bella explained, looking up at her mate as he snarled once more.

"It doesn't help that I heard them talking about breaking my mate." Toby's eyes shot to Finn and then to Bella in shock.

"What? What do you mean they were speaking of _breaking_ her?" The Viking demanded.

All eyes snapped to him and then to the spot he was staring at. Those that knew his gift cringed while the others simple stared on in confusion, who was he talking to and _what _was he talking about?

Finn growled low in his throat and cursed his brother once more. "They want to _mould _her_, _to do so they need to _break _her_." _

"They've been trying to be my friend and Alice has been doing all she can to endear Edward to me. From what I have gathered and deduced is that they hope I'll fall madly in love at his feet." Bella explained with a snort. "Fat chance that is, they've even tried to… uh… compel?"

Peter sucked in a sharp breath while Charlotte hissed furiously, all eyes turned to them then with raised brows. The traditionals didn't see the problem with compelling no matter the horrendous actions they're trying to do but the cold ones?

It was Peter who explained. "We cannot compel like you do, it is purely a hunting mechanism. Our scent is designed in a way to lure humans in, to fog their mind and make them pliable. Charlotte and I don't use it as we usually don't need to lure our prey away and small doses don't do much harm but if used too much then it's deadly. What did Finn say?"

"They wanted to break her so they can mould her," was the sharp reply.

"This means they want her as a pet, a weapon. Witches who are turned into one of us or any who are descended by one are powerful. Our line shows that with me, Jasper came from a sacrificial witch line… the stronger the bloodline or closer to the blood relation say grandparent, parent or great grandparent then the stronger you'll be. Though not many know this." Peter tacked on the end as he saw the horror flash across the traditionals and the witches.

Tobias sighed harshly while raking his fingers through his hair. "The same is for us, we have a little bit extra as you know with me being able to see Finn but we lose our powers. We become unbalanced, those of us that did survive… it's painful. I gave up my powers before the change so I didn't miss them, I didn't work on them like my siblings did and became a warrior so I didn't rely on them as heavily but…"

Sage moved to comfort her mate, her eyes flicking up just above Bella's head and then back to the stunned pack and coven. "You know the history of the Original Family yes?"

"We know the legend of Finn the Berserker; it is our line that forsook the one he destroyed." Alamanda spoke, her green eyes piercing. "We know not of how they came to be."

"I was one of the first change and betrothed to Finn in the old days. His mother was a witch, a powerful one and after the death of the youngest due to werewolves—" sharp inhales echoed around the clearing Bella being the loudest as everything began to click. "—she created the spell to turn them into creatures strong enough to protect their village. She was not expecting for them to turn out the way they did. Two of them were practicing Witches, one a prodigy in his own right, another was a bastard who she had sired with a wolf and it was discovered later when he had killed. Elijah the second eldest and Finn were the same as my mate; they forsook the Magic in them."

Finn looked down and away as the memories bombarded him, the anger at his mother for the loss of his human life and turning them into the monsters they were. The grief over the loss of Henrik and the utter rage that seemed to cling to Elijah while Kol had sunken deep into his own mind when he learned that he had lost his magic. Rebekah had cried for days when she learnt that she could no longer have the life she wanted, unable to find a husband to love and create life of her own.

He felt shame as he looked back to those time, to the petty hate and words he said to all of them but surprisingly it was the shame her felt at what he had done to Niklaus. He always knew that Mikael was not his father and so turned his back upon his brother, kept his eyes downcast to every beating, his tongue sharp with every insult he gave and when Niklaus needed help the most… He turned away like a coward because he didn't wish to be a part of it, just like he did when their mother allowed their aunt to take Freya away.

In his years awake he learnt that becoming what they are enhanced everything, rage, grief, sadness… madness.

But that was still no excuse to turn his back on his family.

"We will fix it." Bella whispered softly up to her mate, her chest pressed against his while she tuned out the story behind them.

Finn sighed and pulled his Little Swan's palm to his lips for a kiss. "I do not know if we can, I don't know if they will want to."

"You will never know unless you try Finn, but whatever you were thinking it wasn't true." She replied while moving her hand up from his lips to his cheek, her thumb brushing under his eye.

He couldn't help but huff out a laugh and close his eyes, nuzzling into the open palm. "I hope you are right."

He really does…

* * *

**Author Note: *swears up a storm* god damn I am so lost in this plot it isn't even funny, help, send me something to speed things up before I talk myself into a circle. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Third Point of View**

A gasp filled the silent room as the occupant shot up from a dead sleep, his eyes wide and heart racing. Ragged gasping breath was sucked in through his parted lips as he tried to settle, but there was no settling from what he just saw…

A shaking hand pried itself from its fisted form in the bedspread to grasp the phone that rested on the nightstand, swiping up to reveal the time, 3:30am glared back at him. This wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to feel whatever that magic was… he wasn't supposed to know these things or see and hear these things.

With a shudder he pulled the blankets from his body and got to his feet, one hand clutching at his head as the migraine began. The air was icy on his heated flesh, the floor cold against his bare feet but it was what woke him from his hazy state.

His body crashed to the floor as he pushed up from the bed, his legs instantly giving out from under him.

"Maddox? _Maddox!" _Greta shouted in alarm, dropping to her knees with a thud next to Maddox.

"_Get. Klaus. Get KLAUS!" _Maddox groaned out, pushing with as much strength as he could to flip himself onto his back. Pain burst behind his eyes as he grasped his head tightly with his right hand while the left clawed at the wooden surface. "NOW!"

Greta got to her feet instantly and rushed towards the drawing room on the second floor. She didn't know why Maddox was requesting Klaus at this time of night but she knew it must be serious, she could feel the lingering power in his room… maybe that was what woke her too?

Without knocking she barged into the room and swore to make up for the interruption later as she saw Klaus paining by the fireside, his blue eyes turning hard as he tore them away from the painting before him. She knew that he hated to be interrupted and those that did, suffered greatly.

"You need to come quick, Maddox has been attacked." She explained, blinking when he disappeared before her eyes, the wind the only indication that he had indeed been in the room and had left it.

Turning, she quickly made her way back towards Maddox's rooms and her own. Worry churning deep in her stomach at the consequences she will surely face in time. It was her job to ward each home so attacks from other witches could not be made and now it has gotten Maddox hurt, her wards had failed and Klaus hated failure.

Klaus paused at Maddox's door breathing in deeply, his eyes scanning the undisturbed room for any sign of who attacked his witch with a growl.

"Leave us!" He snarled towards Greta. Nothing was out of place besides the messed bed and Maddox gasping on the ground. Another growl tore from his lips as he helped his most trusted witch up and back onto the bed, noting the pale and sweaty complexion.

"Who attacked you?" He demanded roughly, cocking his brow as Maddox shook his head vigorously. "Then what?"

"I felt _something… _it tore me from a dead sleep and I saw things… things I know that cannot be and I should not be able to see." Maddox explained his eyes wide and bloodshot.

Klaus frowned at his witch; Maddox was good for two things Protection and Possession. Anything beyond that he wasn't unable to do perse but had difficulties with it, oh but he was still strong in his own right but Klaus knew Visions were not this witches repertoire.

"What did you see?" He asked calmly.

"I saw your brother, standing by a fire with others in the woods. I saw girl, young but in danger… I felt so much anger, a bloodthirst beyond a normal amount… Cold Ones… I saw my death and salvation… double faces… your freedom and your curse…" Maddox explained with a gasp.

"Elijah? He is in New Yo…" Klaus trailed off as Maddox shook his head.

"No, your other brother… the eldest," he explained. "Finn."

Klaus jerked away from the bed as if he had caught fire, his eyes wide and horror blooming in his chest. "That's impossible; he's still daggered with the others and has been for the last nine hundred years."

"I don't know but he was with the girl I saw," Maddox explained, pressing the palm of his hand into his eye. "Something is going to happen soon and it will change everything."

Many scenarios were rushing through Klaus's head at rapid fire. Panic had replaced the horror, he had to make sure that his family was still daggered and locked away; he couldn't risk Mikael finding them and killing them… He couldn't risk Finn breaking once more and going on a rampage that would rival any other he had previously done, more so than the one that had earned him the name of Berserker.

"What did you mean by double faces?" He asked slowly, his eyes still unseeing.

"I saw Katerina and another, a replica of her… a doppelgänger." Maddox replied slowly in return, trying to process the mass amount of information he was given.

Whoever sent it, whoever allowed him to see what was going to happen was powerful, beyond what he had ever felt before in any other witch he had met. It was an old power, but young at the same time… Brown eyes flashed across his memory, the young girl who had stood beside the eldest Mikaelson.

Klaus stood abruptly and began to place, began to plan. "Do you know where? To both."

Maddox shook his head. "No, with Finn I saw trees and a mix of people… natives, Cold Ones… I saw nothing but the doppelgänger and Katerina in a circle of flames. But I know it would be soon."

"Rest, if you remember anything more don't hesitate to call me. I have to make an errand and possible replace the guards." Klaus informed before making his way down stairs and outside.

If his brother was not in his coffin then someone in his circle was a traitor and if someone was indeed a traitor heads were going to roll. He'd have to find said wayward brother and return him to the casket where he needed to stay until Mikael was dealt with, but that cannot happen until his curse was broken.

A snarl tore from his lips once more before slamming his hand into a passing tree, sending bark and debris flying in every direction while the stump careened forward into another grove of trees.

As the warehouse he had his family being stored in came into view, Klaus pushed himself faster. His eyes taking in every guard that he could see. He did not stop, not when the guards sounded the alarm, not until he had reached his brother's coffin.

Footsteps followed his path, but Klaus did not give them any of his attention as he slowly lifted Finn's coffin lid, heaving a sigh of relief as his brother still remained in stasis. Nothing had changed; he still wore the same tunic and cambric shirt and breeches… a dagger still in his chest.

Klaus slowly began to close the lid before pausing, his head cocking to the side before jerking up the coffin lid once more, his eyes snapping to Finn's neck in confusion. The necklace he always wore, the one that Freya had made long ago with his name was gone.

This didn't bode well…

* * *

**Author Note: Well someone requested what was happening in the TVD world. This is it. Should mention this is like a week before Klaus finds his way into Alaric's body. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella snapped her eyes open with a gasp as she let her power go, the lights flickering and bursting as the rumble of the storm outside grew. She could sense the power in the air, it was a dangerous game to play, feeding and channelling the power of a storm… but it was worth it.

After the bonfire the other week, after feeling that shame and regret, the deep ache in her mate as he thought of his siblings she decided to help in some way. It took a while; actually it took her longer than she had thought it would to track down Niklaus.

Finally tonight she had managed to do so, yet as she watched the feared monster everyone made out to be, it hurt her to see the pain within him. She waited and she watched as he painted a scene she had not ever seen before but beautiful with a sense of sadness and darkness.

When it became obvious that Niklaus was not going to sleep she turned her attentions to the others in the house, walking the darkened halls to look in every room. If finding the witches asleep surprised her it wouldn't have shown, but Bella knew that when her eyes landed on the woman it was not she who Bella had to connect with. The witch was tainted, would betray the hybrid she appeared to care for.

It disgusted Bella beyond compare at what she saw when she laid eyes on the bitch of a witch. The male was a different matter; he truly liked Niklaus and was as loyal as they would come… so it was he who she chose to _show _what was happening, what was to become.

"It is not a wise thing to play with Elemental Magic my dear." Finn uttered from the window, his eyes peering out into the black sky that swirled violently above. "Though I am impressed, not even my mother could master this magic."

"Not many but my family can," she replied, pulling back the blankets and slipping under as a chill shuddered through her.

Finn frowned and turned his eyes away from the storm to his Little Swan. "There are consequences to this type of magic, it always asks for something in return."

"I know the laws of Magic Finn and I deemed what I did worth it." Bella explained, sitting up from her bed with the blanket wrapped around her. A little bit of her magic for the chance to repair her Finn's family ties, that was so worth it in her opinion. "I'll just be weak for a few days while the storm goes on is all."

It took all her will not to flinch as Finn snapped his head around to her, veins darkening his eyes and illuminating the fire that burned deep within him. It was the first time in her life she had ever seen him furious towards her and she hated to admit that a tiny part of her was terrified, the other part was deeply aroused and she didn't know how to deal with that either.

"Are you out of your mind Isabella? I had thought you of all people would have some common sense in this but it is obviously not true." The words were harsh and they seemed to cut through her very being while fanning the flames of her own ire.

"I did it for you goddess damn it!" She snapped furious, throwing her hands up to silence the room. She didn't wish to wake her father up and she knew that this was going to be a loud fight. The snarl that left Finn's lips was proving her correct as it shuddered the window and the walls with the same amount of force the winds outside were doing to the house.

"Me? I did not ask you to do something so _foolish!" _He snarled standing to his full height and stared down at his mate. "Did you not forget that you have a coven of Cold Ones after you? That between them and you is less distance than you and the Pack or even Leif? Did you not even _consider _the consequences or what it would do to _me _if something were to happen to you because you were drained?"

The last of it was a broken whisper and all ire fled from Bella in a rush as she realised what she had done. No, she didn't think about the consequences, she didn't think about anything but the end result that wasn't a hundred percent guaranteed… oh how _foolish _she was.

"I… I did not think of that." She admitted her hand dropping just shy from Finn as he shuddered, a broken sob tearing from his lips. It was a sound she had never heard from him nor did she ever wish to hear from him again.

"I can't lose you Little Swan, you are the reason I continue to hold hope for this life." He admitted, still keeping his eyes downcast and face turned from her. "It hurts me beyond words could even describe that I cannot be here to protect you. This… bond that we have, I know there are some cases where I can touch those that do you harm but… there has been more where I cannot."

"You won't lose me Finn, I promise you this." She vowed while scooting closer to her mate, letting her hand trail softly down the contours of his face. "I will fight to the very ends of this earth for you, to stay with you. It has been an oath since I was just a child but now it holds more meaning."

They sat in silence, neither willing to break it once Finn had pulled her into his arms. There was nothing to be said beyond what had already been said and even though Finn knew she swore to him that he'd never lose her… something deep down told him otherwise and he did not know what it would be…

Would it be his family? The bickering and petty hate they all seemed to have, will they hurt her just to hurt him for all the pain he caused them so long ago.

Would it be his father who had yet to be stopped?

His mother in some way who he knew wanted them dead, had wanted them gone since she realised what they had become so long ago before she was killed… before Mikael swore vengeance and his little family was torn apart.

Or will it be the Cold Ones?

Species and questions formed in his mind like the violent storm outside. Shattering and screaming inside his head as he took in every little detail of his beloved death, kidnapping, torture… over and over as he held her close to reassure him that it was just his paranoia.

What was worse… what was worse was that above all that… what he feared the most was losing her because of himself…

Would it be _he _who would hurt her, push her away forever?

Finn did not know the answers to these plaguing thoughts but for now he would relish any time he was able to get with his Little Swan and pray to the goddess his swift undaggering so he could vent his frustrations towards the Cold Ones if Leif or the others didn't deal with them beforehand.

But more importantly he just wanted to feel her. There were times when he could feel the warmth of her skin, the texture of her hair between his fingers but now when he needed the comfort of it most all he could feel was the chill and the soft fabric of magic that surrounded her that kept him tethered here.

Soon. Hopefully soon.

* * *

**Author Note: You can thank Buggy for the chapter lol, started to read her Kol/Bella and got the desire to write some Finn. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Dreams of Time**  
Pairing: **Finn/Bella**  
Summary: **She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered**.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third Point of View**

The groan that left Bella's mouth had Angela chuckling, her eyes flicking up from the book before her to her friend. "This is what happens when you use Elemental Magic."

"Ugh…" the rest of the words were muffled in her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that." Angela replied with mirth.

Dark eyes peered out from behind chestnut curls, narrowed in annoyance. "I said that if I knew feeling like I'm halfway to my death and sickly was the consequence I would have found a different method to do what I needed."

"I could have helped if you…" Angela reminded, looking up from the book once more and cast a look around the library for prying eyes or ears but she could see the shimmer of Bella's illusion bubble. "Sending messages is what I'm good at besides Seeing."

Bella shook her head and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "No, I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing, even Finn doesn't know or Lief but it was worth it… there are things still yet to be decided but it is up to the person I contacted and the employer."

"Bella, the others are worried. The storms been going on for three days now and you're still not a hundred percent…" Angela replied concerned.

"Stop, I've heard it from all of you and so far nothing has happened." Bella huffed before standing. "Now, the bell is about to go and we got English. Can we just… not talk about this till after school? We have a meeting down by the border."

The sigh that left Angela's lips was both in annoyance and in worry. "Okay I'll leave that topic till then but… the Cullen's are becoming more persistent. Edward and Alice have been following you non-stop and pushing into our groups or a conversation for three days and it's worrying me… not only that Edward transferred into your Advanced Biology class and convinced the teacher to partner him with you."

A scowl twisted on Bella's face at that, her dark eyes roaming lazily over the shelves and people in the library for the infuriating gold that always seemed to be there before hissing as she saw both of the Cullen's hiding in the corner.

Agitation sparked in her eyes and a wicked smile graced her lips catching Angela's attention. She immediately relaxed her pose and subtly raised her eyes enough to see what was about to happen over the top of her book, nearly biting her tongue as Alice screamed wildly as a large spider dropped down upon her head.

Thanks to Peter, Bella knew that even though most animals stayed away from their kind the insects and whatnot had no qualms and Alice was terrified of spiders as Bella found out one evening when Alice followed her home.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Alice screamed out as she brushed her hands wildly over her body, nearly breaking the Cold Ones' rule of Don't Expose to Humans if not for Edward stilling her arms and flicking the spider away.

"This is a library, keep it down or leave." The head librarian hissed sternly as she rounded the corner, not taking their excuses for why Alice was screaming as Bella had waved away the illusion.

"Some of us are trying to study for tests here." She taunted, giving the glaring Cold Ones a smirk as the librarian practically frogmarched them from the room.

When the door to the library shut behind them Angela let out a snicker, her shoulders shaking with the force as she muffled her laughter into her hand. "That was probably not a good idea."

Shrugging Bella began to gather her books once more. "I am so beyond caring right now, I feel like death and they won't leave me the hell alone. Anything to one up them is fantastic since I can't set them on fire as Finn wishes to do that himself."

"Alright, well we have English to get to." Angela chuckled as she hurriedly shoved all her books in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Fuck." Bella muttered with a groan. "Another class where he's going to be staring at me and on top it off we have to watch Romeo and Juliet."

"I thought you liked the classics?" Angela asked.

With a huff Bella turned to one of her best friends and cocked her brow. "Yes but can you honestly say that listening to Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley read Shakespeare and wrongly I may add, is fun?"

Well Angela had to admit she did have a point. "True."

"Speaking of boys, what is with you and Ben?" Bella asked, laughing when a brilliant blush lit up Angela's cheeks. "I knew it, you liiiike him. He also liiiikes you."

"Shut up!" Angela teased, pushing Bella slightly and rolling her eyes as several students turned around and looked at her bewildered.

"No I'm serious Ang, he really likes you but the boy is shy as a curled hedgehog so you'll have to ask him." Bella explained with a smirk. "It's adorable how he stammers around you and vice versa, a true diamond in the rough he is."

"Yes but what am I supposed to tell him? Hi, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies... oh by the way I'm a witch from a long line of witches and my dad is a hunter and oh… I'm friends with vampires and shifters?" Angela hissed under her breath as they stepped into the classroom. She didn't really need to whisper as she could still sense the silent charm and the illusion around them but it was better safe than sorry.

"Of course! He's the biggest nerd there is besides you in our grade, I'm sure that if you tell him he wouldn't even bat an eye about it. He'd be asking you a million questions but still!" Bella replied as they took their seat, giving Ben a wide grin from his spot beside Eric Yorkie.

As Angela went to reply the teacher walked in and bringing with him the TV for the movie, earning a few groans and chuckles of laughter but Angela turned her attention back to Bella and glared softly. "Drop it or I'll bring up the reason why you're not feeling so well."

"Since when did you get so devious?" Bella chuckled with her hands raised in surrender. "But fine, let's get through the class."

In the back both Edward and Alice were having a silent argument, both furious that their attempts so far have been foiled by something or another.

_"You promised me her!" _Edward hissed furious at vampire speed so no one would hear him.

Alice rubbed her temples as she shot Edward a glance. _Well I cannot see anymore! If worse comes to worse we will have to go through the last plan we made._

Images of what they had planned as the alternative flashed through both of their minds, it was the last option for them and so far everything else has failed. Edward cannot break into her room and use his scent to control her in her sleep and all attempts to do so at school were foiled by her, the teachers or her friends.

It didn't help that she made frequent trips to the reservation and come back reeking of mutt.

When Edward had his chance, all that will change but for now he just had to bide his time a little longer.

* * *

**Author Note: Holy shit guys, so sorry for the long delay but I've been unable to write for anything for the last few months and I didn't really want to force a chapter out… **


End file.
